


Cold Waters

by Wifefibers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Titanic - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, humankiibo, kaedeakamatsu, nondespair, shuichisaihara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifefibers/pseuds/Wifefibers
Summary: All aboard the SS/RMS Titanic as we follow the journey of Shuichi Saihara as the various vibrant personalities he meets along the way to a so called 'better life' fighting the battle of rich vs poor, love and standards, morales and family.This fic will feature Oumasai as main pairing, however there will be splashes of KaitoMaki, Amamatsu, TenkoHimoko, and others! Please bare with me for the introduction of those characters.More chapters to come! Stay tuned!





	1. All aboard

“Come on Shuichi, stand up straighter, there are royalty here.” Royalty referring to those in first class.  
The boy’s mother scolds her son with all the firmness of a woman whose pride had been torn to shreds in the past. The boy himself merely sighs and pushes his shoulders back in order to give the appearance of standing taller, though he believes this whole affair to be pointless. Running away on the SS Titanic to start a new life in America? Yeah right, happy endings don’t happen for poor people like them.  
Put simply, The Saihara family, a mother and son duo, are on the run from the debt collectors, having sold everything but the clothes on their back to survive this far and get two tickets aboard the famous unsinkable ship. Now Saiharas mother is sure of their new start in America, fingers grabbing eagerly for the so called ‘American dream’ with all the ferocity she can manage. Until then, they have a long journey ahead of them on the SS Titanic, and it’s of utmost importance that they make themselves known without standing out too much. They must look like the richest of the poor despite their current bank worth and dishevelled clothing.  
“Boys who stand up straight will get noticed, perhaps by a fair nobel lady.” His mother exclaims this, letting her son know what she’s expecting of him. The pressure to find a wife in order to bring wealth to their family, and a new start in America.  
Shuichi does not care for marriage or wealth, his interests lie in traveling the world and seeing what adventures await for him, what stories can be told in the histories of mankind before him…He seeks thrill, and mystery, something he can wrap his logical brain around, not marriage, family and riches. He would rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable. Unfortunately, his mother is on no such wavelength, her heart set on that new start for them. “Quickly now, we must board and freshen up. Don’t go ruining that new suit either, it is your last and we need to make a fine impression.” “Yes mother.” That’s all that Shuichi can muster up, feeling his energy fade from lack of food, after all they had been on the run for three days straight, leading up to this fateful moment.  
The family check in with no problems and are ushered to their low class room deep below deck, only just above the workers of the ship and all the hard labour they go through. Their tickets are ripped up and their fates unknowingly sealed. It’s at this point that Shuichi turns to the dusty mirror in their room and runs his hand along it, gathering the dirt so he can stare at his reflection. “…” No words pass between himself and his mother as both freshen up for the day ahead aboard. A fresh start? Shuichi just filters through doubt after doubt in his mind, anxiety creeping in about having to mix with the other teens aboard the ship. Would they toss him aside like garbage or would they be accepting? He has no idea, after class separates his family from others strutting above them with dimes and pearls around their necks, silk gloves and the finest of food choices. How can they ever hope to be like that? It seems like a dream and Shuichi still wants no part of it. He’s only going to go embarrassing himself…Alas, just as his worries hit the roof, his mother ushers him out onto the main deck of the ship, where all passengers can stay, however there is a line as to where anyone below first class can go.  
Large spaces towards the front and rear of the ship are open for passengers of higher standards to relax and enjoy the view of the sea below, sapping the side of the ship as it prepares to leave the dock. The sun shines down and the air is warm, as if trying to cheer up the dark haired boy who places both hands on the railings of the ship, and contemplates making a run for it. Would his mother even care if he just hooked a foot on the railing and—

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”  
Shuichi spun around so fast he ends up on his butt on the wooden decking of the Titanic, looking up at the person who had spoken to him. Interrupting his darker thoughts.  
“I wasn’t …going to j-jump or anything.”  
Nerves get the better of Shuichi as he clambers to his feet and uses an arm to shield himself from the sun. In front of him is a girl, with medium length blonde hair, beautiful purple eyes and a slim figure donning a lacy white dress that sits off the shoulders. She’s surely the most gorgeous girl Shuichi has ever seen, and he’d have crushed hard on her had he not realised his sinful attraction for those of his own gender weeks prior. He can never tell anyone of course, so odds are he will be forced to marry someone in the future as pretty as this girl, and he won’t be truly himself. It’s sad, but this time period is unforgiving and unkind. The poor are stamped out like a cigarette, women are prizes to be won, and homosexuals are sinners who are wrong and filthy. Shuichi’s mother herself once said that they would all go to hell, and since then, he’s kept many a secret from her. She wouldn’t…no one would ever understand.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
The girl doesn’t look convinced and she extends a hand for the logical boy to take in greeting.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Well then, either way, I’m positive I just saved you, so you’re welcome I guess.”

Shuichi can hardly believe his ears, but not being one to be rude in a situation like this, he takes her hand and shakes it firmly. The girl smiles when he does so, and withdraws her hand after Shuichi lets go.  
“Have you seen the dining hall yet? It’s to die for, the food is great.” Before Shuichi can respond the blonde first class female is tugging him towards the lavish dining hall below deck and he can barely mutter a protest. She hasn’t judged him by his poorly made suit or obvious lack of wealth, she just treated him as an equal and he couldn’t be more thankful.  
He’s not even turned away at the dining hall despite feeling like he doesn’t fit in, and he hungrily wolfs down some soup and a roll. Sitting on a table alone with Kaede since her family have already eaten and the hall seems less than busy, Shuichi gets the feeling that his mother will be pleased.  
“I’m Kaede Akamatsu by the way.”  
“Shuichi…Shuichi Saihara.”  
“Nice to meet you Shuichi.”


	2. Two suitors, one octopus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede meets two new potential suitors, we see more of Shuichi's past as well as finally meeting Kokichi Ouma aka the octopus.

“So what’s your reason for heading to America Shuichi? Oh …um, I mean forgive me for prying, you needn’t answer that if you do not want to.”  
Akamatsu Kaede. A striking teen with a cheery personality, a great talent for playing the piano and a rich family headed out to the land of opportunity to continue their business associations. They couldn’t leave her alone at home with the butlers and maids only…so that means these so called business meetings could potentially last a while, perhaps a month or two…  
Ah, snap out of it Shuichi! You’re making too many assumptions on vague information exchanged…wait till you have confirmation.  
The poorer of the two scolds himself for getting too ahead and making an informative list about Kaede in his mind. He can’t help it though, that’s kind of what he does…He used to take notes about people he observed coming into his father’s shop back when he was alive. Now Shuichi say something…  
“No it’s…it’s okay. We’re heading for a fresh start. My mother thought it would be a good idea after my father passed away.” A morbid tone to leave the conversation on but he couldn’t tell her the truth about running from the debt collectors in case information got back to the wrong hands. Not that he didn’t trust Kaede…but more because it’s just too risky, at least until they reach the American shores itself.  
Kaede nods as he answers, though her smile falters and she reaches out to pat his shoulder in a an attempt at a comforting gesture, and though Shuichi has had a few years to get over the death of his father, and although he’s lying partly, he can’t help but to appreciate the gesture as the emotional wound left behind begins to sting. “Understandable. I hope all goes well for you and your mother from this day forwards.” Shuichi feels a smile pulling at his cracked lips as he takes in her kind words. She is reassuring, to say the least, and he can’t help but want to know her some more, perhaps they could even be friends, unless the societal divide tears them apart.  
“Thank you,” Shuichi bows his head a little out of respect, before dabbing his mouth with a napkin and excusing himself from the table. He thanks Kaede for inviting him to dinner, and tells her he will see her soon, giving the reasonable excuse of “I have to check in with my mother, she may be worried.” Though he may seem too old for that kind of thing, something about the boy’s manner, causes the pianist not to question him further and to believe his words.  
“See you later Shuichi.” She giggles and stands up to excuse herself as well, when she feels eyes burning into her back. She hadn’t noticed until Shuichi left, that the tables around them had become occupied with other passengers and their families. Various classes emerged together for the first time and she casts her gaze to the table directly behind her. Fancy silverware and porcelain plates sat untouched, but the wine glasses were filled to the brim with only the finest of French alcoholic beverages. From there Kaede directs her gaze across and to the occupants of the table. There’s a tall, slim teen, with a short on one side but long on the left haircut, very out of place for the century, and what appear to be metals on his ears. His hair colour stands out the most, like the greens of the ocean or the vines in a jungle or even the grass of the home Kaede used to live in. Eye contact is then established and the blonde teen finds herself unable to look away green depths that hypnotise her across the tables. She can’t even pull away to enquire about the other occupant at the table. Another blonde girl, around the same age and class, but with goggles sat upon on her head and a pink silk dress that matches her companion and the pink tissues stuck into her fancy black and grey suit. How colour coordinated.  
Had Kaede looked to the side just a few inches she would have seen this new female staring just as intensely at her as she was at her friend. However, when she finally brings her gaze away, cheeks heated up and a visible red, the two at the table exchange a glance and begin an unspoken challenge…

Meanwhile, as Kaede struggles not to embarrass herself in front of two potential suitors, Shuichi has found himself back on deck, overlooking the thrashing waves below as the ship had finally set sail for America. For their ‘fresh start.’ He lied about going to see his mother, he knew she would be busy trying to mingle with the upper-class men and women at this moment in time, so he didn’t bother, but honestly he just needed some air. He hates himself every time he sees another guy and deems them attractive, he hates the thoughts that come so naturally, hates how his stomach did flips when he thought of his best friend back home. Kiibo. He had the biggest crush on him for years but he always denied his feelings and now it was too late. Can’t backpedal across the ocean, this isn’t a fairy-tale. He didn’t even realise at this point that he was crying, droplets of salty liquid appearing on his hands, running down his wrists and soaking into the cheap material of his suit. Damn it all. Damn the tax collectors, damn how unfair the world is that he can’t love for the sake of love alone, and damn the society that pushes them down into the poor and the rich. What he wouldn’t give to be exploring some countryside or some hidden cave right now. Anything seems better than this torture leading to what could only be a slightly better version of what they already had. He may have made a friend, but his heart is aching.  
‘Disgusting’ ‘Dirty’ ‘Sinful’ ‘Wrong.’ The words go around and around in his mind to the point that he suddenly can’t breathe and the tears don’t stop. His legs fail him and his body hits the ground which such force the wind is knocked out of him and the next things Shuichi knows…everything goes black.

 

“Shuichi! Shuichi! Are you okay?”  
Voices. Someone’s talking.  
“Did you see him fall? That was some comedy gold right there nishishi.”  
Two voices. Plural.  
“Kokichi knock it off! This is no time for jokes.”  
Slowly blurry faces came into focus for Shuichi, one familiar, one not so familiar. Seems he had fainted and finally come to, now lying down on a soft bench in one of the first class cabins. Cabin more like huge bedroom.  
“Where am I?”  
Shuichi tries to adjust to his surroundings as his head recovers and adjusts to the light of the room. It’s throbbing, he can feel a huge headache making itself know. Bastard.  
“You’re in my family’s room. You fainted Shuichi, I was so worried! Kokichi luckily found you and called for help.”  
Kokichi?  
The boy pulls himself to an upright position, swinging his feet round to touch the floor before he adjusts his gaze and turns his attention to the owner of the second voice he heard whilst coming to.  
Bright purple hair, spiky and out of control like an octopus…Fancy clothes but with a checkered theme. Kind of casual for an upper-class passenger but Shuichi is not one to judge. At least he assumes he’s upper-class from the expensive material used and the rings adorning his fingers.  
“Um…” Shuichi is dumbstruck for what to say for the first time since he’s been on board and Kaede just smiles and motions to the purple haired teen.  
Luckily, said teen clears his throat and throws an arm around the shy youth.  
“You’re welcome, you’re welcome, but hey next time you feel like taking a nap, try it in your cabin sleeping beauty.”  
Shuichi burns at the comment and the nickname, damn it he’s being made fun of, all because he fainted, how is that fair? Or is it karma for being one of those sinners his mother mentioned? Or even a misfortunate sign of things to come? Shuichi can’t tell, but looking at this edgy teen with his arm hooked around his shoulders…he can’t help but be a little worried.


	3. Pianoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds himself emerged in an environment in which he thinks he does not belong, but he can indulge just this once right?  
> First glance of Saiouma and continued Iramatsu and Amamatsu  
> Plus some bonus family fonding, featuring the song Piano Man by Billy Joel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in bold: Billy Joel -Piano man. All rights to the artist. (I suggest listening to it whie reading this fic once the bold wiriting starts, for extra effect. As the piano was what i was aiming for in the atmosphere.)

“Hey sugar tits, you planning on staring at this loser much longer or are you going to introduce yourself?”  
The blonde companion finally spoke up, breaking the silence between, and causing Kaede to snap back to attention.  
“Uh…”  
The pianist feels a little awkward, not to mention embarrassed for so blatantly staring at the beautiful green eyed stranger, but she will have to swallow her pride and accept the situation for how it is, for how she’s been caught out.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, how rude of me I…”  
A low chuckle erupts from the male of the group and he moves forwards to rest his head on his left hand and his elbow on his crossed leg.  
“It is not a problem, I believe we were staring too….Name’s Rantaro Amami, and this is my friend Iruma Miu.”  
Kaede nods when both companions reveal their name to her at long last and she can’t help thinking how well suited they are to their names and how funny it looks that they are friends from appearance alone, but who is she to judge.  
“It’s n-nice to meet you, I’m Kaede Akamatsu.”  
“Absolutely charmed to have met you aboard this beautiful ship, Kaede.” A hand Is offered to shake, and Kaede takes it, accepting the invitation of friendship and perhaps even more, but as soon as she does so, Rantaro places a kiss to the back of her hand and she blushes like a drunken sailor.  
“L-likewise…and…to you Iruma.”  
The second blonde just grins at her and sends a flirty wink in her direction, not seeming put off by Rantaro making the first move, after all their competition has only just begun and they still have a long, long journey ahead of them.  
“You’re too formal, just call me Miu.”  
Kaede feels as if her head might explode from all this sudden attention. She’s not used to being openly flirted with and for a split second she wonders if they would do the same to anyone else, for example her newfound friend, Shuichi…but all thoughts and worries vanish the moment Rantaro lets go of her hand offers her a smile that she’s sure could breathe life into anyone. It’s gorgeous. They both are, however will she survive this game?

Moments later, as Kaede finally gathered up her skirts to stand and take her leave, a boy with vibrant purple hair comes bursting into the dining hall, waving his hands around a little over dramatically.  
“Kaede! Your new friend has collapsed!”  
“New…oh! Shuichi!”  
Being the Good Samaritan she is, all previous events vanish from her mind and she takes off rushing as fast as she can towards the upper deck, after being told where her friend is of course.  
“Way to ruin the party Kokichi.”  
Iruma huffs, raising to her feet and shooting the shorter boy a death glare, as if he did it on purpose and Shuichi isn’t legitimately lying face down on the upper deck after a serious fall.  
“Boo hoo are you going to cry because I crashed your stupid competition?”  
Kokichi just shoots the goggled wearing female as much of a dirty look as he received before then smiling at Rantaro who looks more than amused at their hateful banter.  
“Shut up short ass or I’ll throw you overboard.”  
Rantaro shakes his head at that comment coming from Iruma, and helps himself to another glass of wine, French again of course.  
“Sounds like Kaede might need your help Kokichi, don’t leave her waiting.”  
The purple eyed male simply shrugs, turning on his heels, heading back to where he found Shuichi earlier, well …not before he has a final comment that is.  
“Keeping me busy will not get you out of buying me dinner when we land idiot.”

He’s off, and Shuichi is finally coming to.  
“Shuichi! Shuichi! Are you okay?”  
Voices. Someone’s talking.  
“Did you see him fall? That was some comedy gold right there nishishi.”  
Two voices. Plural.  
“Kokichi knock it off! This is no time for jokes.”  
The scene unfolds rather abruptly, ending up with Shuichi in the posh cabin belonging to Kaede and her family, and Ouma teasing him about ‘taking a nap’ when that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

“You’re welcome, you’re welcome, but hey next time you feel like taking a nap, try it in your cabin sleeping beauty.”  
He’s worried about this event being some sort of sign, a bad omen of things to come…and yet, he finds himself shaking his head and trying to pry the other male’s arms off his shoulders.  
Kokichi whines and clings onto him tighter, leaning into his side perhaps to the point of being kind of overbearing.  
“Aw come oooon Shuichi, don’t you know how to take a joke? I was lying. I know you fainted, that much was obvious.”  
Shuichi sighs, having to lean away and back up so much his frame hits the arm of the sofa he’s sat on. This is ridiculous, does this guy have no sense of personal space? Shuichi is fighting his own urge to just push him away right now, but instead he leans away and tugs his old cap further over his eyes, avoiding direct eye contact.  
“I was aware you were joking.”  
He could tell of course, but that didn’t stop his cheeks from burning up when it was said either. He feels kind of pathetic, and before he could even ask thank either of them for their help, Kokichi is off of one again, purple eyes sparkling with interest and mischief.  
“So Shuichi, why do you have such long eyelashes? Why do you wear that old dirty cap? Are you from third class? What’s your butt like? I’m going to find out--!”

All the way down to the workers below by the engine, a scream can be heard shortly after Ouma began his bombardment of questions… Poor Shuichi.

 

Evening comes all too quickly and Shuichi’s first day on the ship draws to a close, ending with an elegant dinner in the dining hall once again. Clouds cover the sky, making the night seem darker than it should be, but the passengers huddle below deck, cosy by the fires and merrily drinking the all included beverages. The ship speeds along, crossing sea mile by sea mile, each day a step closer to America.  
Shuichi didn’t think he would be allowed back in the lavish first and second class dining hall, but he finds he is wrong for the second time that day. Kaede invites him to have dinner with her family and surprisingly, he slips through the gold engraved doors once again, his mother in arm to mingle with the adults. She’s proud of him, glad that he’s ‘mixing with the right people’ and creating standards to uphold. Although he’s grateful for the hospitality of Kaede and her family, he can’t help but to still feel out of place, like a clownfish in a pool of jellyfish. They all parade around, smoke laugh and eat, when those in the lowest classes bond over ale and crowd together, 12 to a table. Should he just leave and go eat where he belongs? Where society has dubbed him as the chewing gum under the shoe of the rich?  
No. He can’t leave now, it would be rude and his mother is here this time. She clasps her hands together, laughing at a joke that presumably Kaede’s father made. She seems happy, he can’t bring himself to ruin her mood, and besides maybe just for tonight. He should indulge himself, he can eat with his rightful class tomorrow with no guilt.  
For now he should put some meat on his plate and on his bones, after weeks of living on the leftover peelings from the meals her mother made when her store shut up. She sold them to the rich neighbours, but kept the leftovers to feed herself and Shuichi, weeks before they fled.  
No he needs to relax. Forget about that for now…he can be selfish for once right?  
Seated across from Shuichi, is Kaede and her family, joined by Rantaro and Iruma whom he only spoke to briefly before dinner started. No sign of Kokichi though, Shuichi notes, deciding to try some of his meal now that his thoughts have called down.  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
Shuichi is caught short of placing a spoonful of mash into his mouth when someone addresses him, instantly grabbing his attention. He swallows dryly and sets the fork down, earning an apology from Rantaro who had been attempting an introduction.  
“It’s alright..Sorry, um..I’m S-Shuichi Saihara, and my mother is Siana Saihara.” Matching family names.  
“Ah Saihara hm…am I right in assuming you come from the famous Saihara detective line? Forgive me if I’m wrong but the last agency just closed didn’t it?”  
Shuichi swallows again and he feels his fists tighten against his knees without realising he was doing it.  
“Yes…My uncle he…he had had enough…my mother wanted to run her own sewing business and he never took any apprentices…so it …it shut.”  
Rantaro casts his gaze away momentarily before taking note of the others clenched fists, at which point he puts a hand on his shoulder, shadowing Kaede’s actions when she was comforting Shuichi earlier.  
“I understand, I’m sorry for bringing it up. Enjoy your evening Shuichi.”  
Rantaro returns to his own meal, nudging at Iruma who nudges him back playfully. It’s only then that Shuichi notices Kaede has taken a seat on the stool by the polished grand piano in the centre of the room. Silence falls upon the whole room as she hits the first note with nimble fingers, and begins to play. An angelic voice filters out through her pink lips…  
*  
*  
_**“It's nine o'clock on a Saturday**_  
_**The regular crowd shuffles in**_  
_**There's an old man sitting next to me**_  
_**Makin' love to his tonic and gin.”**_

  
The crowd cheers after the last line, raising their glasses and Kaede’s father laughs fondly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she continues to play, then taking the next chorus for her, his voice as stirring as his daughters.

  
_**“He says, "Son, can you play me a memory** _  
_**I'm not really sure how it goes** _  
_**But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete** _  
_**When I wore a younger man's clothes."** _

  
More notes filter out, giving the room a happy, joyful atmosphere, and at some point Shuichi’s mother joins him, pulling up a chair and wrapping her shawl around his shoulders. He can’t help but smile. Perhaps this is a new start after all.  
Even Rantaro and Iruma have paused their petty game, taking the chance to rest against each other, fond glances exchanging as Kaede takes the reigns back from her father.

  
**“Sing us a song, you're the piano man**  
 **Sing us a song tonight**  
 **Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**  
 **And you've got us feeling' alright.”**

  
Fingers slides across the keys and Shuichi glances around the room briefly, taking in the joyful expressions, eyes wandering until they hit a familiar figure at the door. Kokichi has finally decided to join them for dinner. He enters through the tall doors and stands under an archway watching Kaede play. Shuichi can feel his heart speeding up as he realises he’s staring at the other. Taking in his pretty purple eyes, messy hair tied back in a short ponytail with a purple ribbon to match his purple tie…Black suit and white cuffs…

  
“He scrubs up well…”  
“What was that dear?”  
“Oh um, n-nothing mother.”  
That was close. Shuichi curses himself for speaking out loud, and when he looks up again he locks eyes with Kokichi.  
The cheeky guy then winks at him and motions for Shuichi to join him outside, as the song picks up speed, and before Shuichi knows what he’s doing, he’s excuses himself faster than he’s ever done in his life…and follows his friend(?) outside.

 **_“Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_ **  
**_He gets me my drinks for free_ **  
**_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_ **  
**_But there's someplace that he'd rather be…”_ **

  
The melody begins to fade into soft background noise, and Shuichi finds himself face to face with the cutest guy he’s ever laid eyes on.  
“Nishishi, my beloved Shuichi, can you dance?”


	4. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds himself wrestling with his emotions in regards to a certain purple haired boy, and Kaede keeps embarassing herself infront of Iruma.  
> Bonus for the brief introduction of two new characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything said against homosexuality is in reference to the era, as this is how it was looked upon at the time. Please do not take it personally, I am a LGBT+ supporter and Bi individual myself. Cheers and enjoy - Wifefibers

“Nishishi, my beloved Shuichi can you dance?”  
Saihara can feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, pulse thrumming in his veins as a light wind rustles past, sending the messy curls and spikes Kokichi’s hair flying around his face. The moonlight filters down onto the two of them like a spotlight on a platform, lighting their way as if the two have been selected by fate for this very encounter. Shuichi can feel his mouth run dry and his throat close up, no words escaping so he has to settle for just nodding rather eagerly. He’s too nervous to let any coherent words leave his mouth, but luckily for him Kokichi takes the nod as enough consent, to be able to the move forwards and grasp him firmly by the waist.  
So many words race through the boys head as Kokichi pulls him into his grasp, and those negative thoughts reappear, shocking him to the core and his facial expression shows this.  
Wrong  
Sinful  
Disgusting  
They repeat in his head just from the way that his skin tingles where Kokichi has touched him, and from the way he admires the other under the moonlight, bright purple eyes beckoning and pulling him in…  
Thisisnotrightthisisnotrightthisisnotrightthisisnotright…  
What would his mother say if she saw how comfortable he is in the arms of another boy? Someone of his own gender? Would she disown him, cast him aside like rubbish? Is that something he can afford to risk? Because he thinks he likes Kokichi? Because their hands fits perfectly together and they move so fluidly as one?  
Is it worth the risk?  
Shuichi doesn’t know, all he knows is that it feels so right, now as he spins and steps across the decking of the second floor. He tries to forget those worries as his shy self disappears for the few fleeting moments he is with Kokichi, and Kokichi alone. By this time the music has stopped, but they continue to dance, led by the beating of their own hearts and the waves crashing onto one another below. The ship never ceases its long journey, creating an unsteady rocking motion on rougher waves, but not even that can deter Shuichi now that he’s locked into this dance of passion. Interest in his dance partner causes butterflies to stir deep in the pit of his stomach. Kokichi is cute, devastatingly so, he could probably win and break many hearts, and yet here he is dancing with plain old Shuichi.  
Or so the taller boy thinks, when really Kokichi wouldn’t class Shuichi as anything near plain, in fact Shuichi is a rare jewel who has caught his eye, drawing him in with all his charms. The goofy smile on his lips as he nearly falls over during a spin, the cute laugh he lets escape as a result…his golden eyes and blue-black hair framing his jawline…He’s something else. Something pure and untainted by society, at least in the eyes of the smaller first class passenger. Perhaps what has captured him so quickly is just that, itself, Shuichi is not first class, nor is he second. But he is below even those, and Kokichi couldn’t give a damn. Usually he would say, no one below first class is worthy of him, but this boy with long eyelashes…this low ranking passenger…Gosh he’s caught him like a fly in a spiders web. He wants him, and be damned the social norms. As far as Kokichi is concerned, love and attraction is something you can’t deny and if he must die for it…He will gladly do so. He doesn’t have time in his life to let the government and societal norms tell him who to court, unlike Shuichi who has constant fears about his sexuality.  
Even just dancing with another boy has him jittery. Kokichi can tell that much, but he continues the pattern of their dance, letting the pieces fall into place. He has no family to turn their noses up in his direction…no one to strike him as he stops his movements and pulls Shuichi closer…no one to tell him to – “STOP!” Right that.  
Wait.  
Mere inches apart from a kiss, Shuichi hears his mother yelling and he instantly regrets every decision he made from the moment he stood up. He turns away, shame making his cheeks burn bright red and Kokichi grabs his arm but he tugs it away.  
“STOP! You fool you’re making a mess-“  
Shuichi looks across to the doorway to the dining room, relief spreading throughout his system as he sees his mother looking away from him. It seems someone got a little too drunk as was insisting she dance with him, causing quite the scene whilst doing so.  
He’s safe…for now.  
“Shuichi look-“  
“Forget it! T-this is …I regret dancing with you.” Shuichi swallows thickly and produces a lie that sounds so convincing he nearly believes it himself.  
“You don’t mean that…Shuichi I know you’re scared.”  
He’s persistent… Shuichi notes this, and he curses how his heart wills him to turn around and look at Kokichi. But he doesn’t.  
“You don’t know …anything, about me! D-don’t just pretend you care because you don’t! First class are all the same.”  
They’re not…Kaede…Rantaro, Iruma… They’re not the same… Don’t push them away like you always do when you’re scared …  
Shuichi bites his lip as he yells back to Kokichi and the latter remains silent. He can’t even convince his own thoughts, but still he pushes…he pushes them…and Kokichi away.  
“Leave me alone.”  
The piano has stopped playing and everyone looks at the logical minded by in shock, and embarrassment in the case of his mother.  
“Shuichi. Our cabin at once.”  
“Yes mother.” And so Shuichi leaves, running as fast as he can back to his small, shared cabin, hating himself for falling so quickly. Hating himself for feelings he can’t help. Hating himself for causing a scene and letting his mother give out their apologies and excuses. He’s probably undone her hard work and his newfound friendships. But he doesn’t care…No …no he does. He just doesn’t want to. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.  
Homosexuality is a sin, and Shuichi Saihara can’t stop thinking about Kokichi Ouma.

*  
Kaede slides her fingers across the piano keys, gracefully pouring out the very heart of the song. Her father chimes in with the singing and they look like the definition of beauty and power. The symbol of the rich.  
All around the silver and gold decked dining room, hands clap and create an upbeat rhythm for the song being played. It’s a community in its own right and below the second deck, the lower class scrum together and dance in a celebration of their own. They won’t be kept down, nor will they succumb to the society the rich weave with with poisoned needles. This is not just a holiday, but a new start.

Eventually the music comes to a halt and Kaede stands from her cushioned stool to curtsey as applause erupts around the room. Her eyes scan the various tables, searching for her friends.  
Rantaro is there, but none of her other friends are anywhere to be seen. She immediately frowns and mouths “Where is Shuichi?” before motioning to the empty seat where his mother is sat immersing herself in the world of the rich.  
Rantaro proceeds to shake his head in response, having no idea where he nor Kokichi are at this point. Iruma is deep in conversation with a girl on the other side of the room, her long dark brown hair tied up in a flowing single ponytail.  
Kaede notices her, and though a small spark of jealousy flares up when she sees them, it’s squashed as soon as it’s ignited. She doesn’t need to be jealous, they’re not dating and Iruma can do as she likes. Well that …and she sees a tall male with purple hair sneak up besides the girl and slide an arm round her waist. She proceeds to blush and turn her head away as he makes what looks like a lame joke.  
Iruma scoffs and she looks even more determined than ever, finally turning her attention back to the room and to Kaede, who instantly looks away as if she was caught staring. But before Iruma can make her way back to the table, there’s the sound of yelling and all music in the room ceases. Shuichi runs into the room, red faced and upset.  
Kaede stands up to comfort him but the yelling continues and she peers behind him to see Kokichi standing out in the hallway, looking confused. Had they had a row? She can’t recall ever seeing the two of them alone before…Curiosity nags at her but she refrains from interjecting, just as the argument draws to a close and Shuichi runs off.  
“Leave me alone.”  
A heart wrenching sentence.  
“Shuichi. Our cabin at once.”  
“Yes mother.”

Everyone in the cabin is left shocked and Kaede can’t work out what happened for the life of her, and as excuses for her new friend’s behaviour are made by his mother, Kokichi storms off as well.  
“Kokichi!”  
Rantaro runs after him, having caught sight of the purple haired troublemaker as Kaede takes up her seat once more, clearly bewildered.  
“Sounds like a lovers tiff.” Iruma jokes, grabbing another glass of wine and sliding closer to the pianist.  
“But Shuichi isn’t…”  
“What?”  
Kaede turns a light pink and quickly takes the glass from Irumas hand, throwing down the alcohol before she can embarrass herself any further.  
“That’s my girl.” Iruma loops an arm round her waist and Kaede jumps, standing up so quickly that she pulls the table cloth with her and down goes the cutlery, glasses, candles and plates of food, all onto the floor with a loud crash.

  
There’s a bout of laughter that follows, and somewhere upstairs Shuichi bangs his head against the wall, cursing himself for his awful, disgusting actions as he huffs and puffs, leaving a sticky substance over his hands and stomach.  
“Kokichi...”  
“Shuichi…”  
Kokichi sinks to his knees against the bathroom door of his posh en suite, shaking from the violence of his release, hand and torso messy, Heart a pounding wreck beneath his skin…  
“This is your fault.”


	5. New Arrival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new arrival on the ship and Shuichi recieves a shock from his past.

“K-Kiibo I’m sorry! Please don’t go!”  
Shuichi bolts upright in his bed, heart pounding violently beneath his skin, sweat beading on his forehead despite the open windows pushed to their furthest point. Another nightmare. Shuichi can feel his breathing calming down but the image in his mind is still so vivid, forcing him to look reality in the eyes.  
Kiibo is not here, and in less than a day on this blasted ship you’re falling for some stupid idiot you just met. You’re filthy Shuichi Saihara. You used your hands for your own satisfaction, but the name that fell from your lips was not Kiibo.  
His negative thoughts continue to shroud his judgement, as he curses himself for even wanting to know this guy more, for leaving Kiibo behind in the shadows. His beloved best friend, with a heart of gold. He loves him more than he can ever express, and he still regrets never telling him that no matter how wrong it is.  
The rise of the sun, giving way to the morning has left Shuichi more than grumpy, too awake to sleep away his worries. The boy fights the urge to spend the rest of the day in his cabin, and slowly remerges, his feet taking him, not to breakfast but to the deck of the ship. He figures some fresh air might clear his mind and allow him drift through the day without feeling guilty of his late night sin and embarrassment in the dining hall.  
The sea calls out to him, its depths glistening in the early morning rays and that familiar feeling of dread wraps its claws around the boy, beckoning him to jump in. De Ja Vu weaves into the situation and its then Shuichi remembers Kaede and her kindness towards him when she could have been like any other passenger and just left him to join the bottom of the ocean. But she didn’t and he feels like he should make it up to her, for inviting him to dinner as well. Shuichi decides that, that is what he would do the moment he finds her again.  
His mother has already gone to breakfast, having been invited back to the higher ranking breakfast hall, complete with a buffet of delicious foreign foods from all over the world. France, Italy, England, Greece… It’s truly to die for, but Shuichi couldn’t stomach anything, other than his guilt and shame, so he stays by the side of the ship, hands grasping the rails with all his might. He won’t fall, but he needs an outlet, and the nicely painted white railings happen to be his stress reliever. He tightens his fists and gazes down towards the sea, and then back out towards the distant outline of land. He doesn’t know where they are at the moment, but that matters little in his current state of mind.  
“All these filthy boys, they kept touch Tenkos hair!”  
“Perhaps they were simply admiring you…though they shouldn’t touch you without permission I suppose.”  
“But Tenko doesn’t want those pigs to taint her! Or Himiko!”  
“I’m too lazy for them anyway.”  
“But not for Tenko!”

Shuichi snaps his head up, turning around halfway to let his gaze fall upon those speaking. Two girls, one redhead with a signature blue clip in her hair, and one brunette with hair long enough to touch the floor, held in plaits.  
Their tatty clothes in serious need of repair, suggest they also come from a poor home…But they seem happy and being on this ship means they recently came across some money…probably with the same idea as most of the passengers here…a new start.  
Shuichi can’t think of a more unusual pair, excusing Iruma and Rantaro of course. His lips form a thin line and before he can think any further, the brunette waves rather aggressively in his direction, clearly trying to get his attention.  
“Tenko wants to know why you’re staring stupid boy!”  
Shuichi is immediately offended.  
“Um I…I wasn’t? I mean…I didn’t m-mean to?”  
He’s flustered beyond belief for actually being caught staring, all because he got a little lost in wondering about them and making assumptions on appearance and personality alone…  
That’s his detective side, no wonder his uncle made such a fuss when he said he didn’t want to join his agency.  
“Yeah right! You’re lying! All boys lie!”  
This girl…she’s been hurt in the past…perhaps by men …that would explain her excessive hate…even though she doesn’t know me at all…  
“I’m sorry please forgive me…”  
“Tenko it’s alright, he seems harmless to me.”  
The long haired female scoffs and turns away, letting Shuichi stare at her back as she walks away, closely followed by the small redhead.  
Interesting…  
Shuichi had finally met some other people his age, who aren’t first or second class. He has a feeling they won’t really be friends though, and he makes a judgement to avoid ‘Tenko’ for the future or else he might end up regretting it.

*  
“I don’t understand, he hasn’t come to breakfast but his mother is here.”  
Kokichi motions to the figure of Shuichi’s parent, from his seat at a back table, clearly irritated by the absence of his ex-dance partner.  
“Maybe he just needs some space? What exactly happened last night?” Kaede pipes up for the first time that morning, since she had sat down, a napkin adorning her lap as she begins to dig into her first meal of the day; Toast and fresh salmon.  
Kokichi scowls at the suggestion, and places his head in his hands.  
“What happened last night is you pulled the whole dinner table onto yourself.”  
Kaede sighs exasperated by that harsh response, since she was only trying to help, offering a reason as to why Shuichi was not around.  
“I meant was, what happened last night with Shuichi?” Her eyes never once leave the small male, as he continues to stare down at his own empty plate, his hunger vanishing as soon as it had arrived.  
“What happened is Kokichi offered for Shuichi to dance with him, he accepted, and it led to a moment that was nearly intimate.” Rantaro takes on the role of explaining what had happened between the two, as Kokichi had poured out to him after he ran off the night before. He comforted the purple eyed male and in return was able to find out why he was so upset.  
“Intimate?!”  
Having not spoken until now, Iruma snaps her head up from resting on her palms, her interest having been piqued at the mere mention of something beyond the lines of friendship. Her lips curl up into a knowing smile and she leans across the table to cuff Kokichi round the head. “Dirty boy I didn’t know you had the guts!” To which Kokichi immediately turns red and slaps her hand away, loud enough to hear their skin connecting with a rough ‘slap!’  
“Ooh defensive aren’t we short stuff?”  
“Iruma.” Rantaro shoots her a warning glance with the raise of a brow, and she raises her hands in defeat, choosing to lean against Kaede who blushes in return. But she doesn’t move away.  
“So…the intimate thing, nearly happened…Shuichi got nervous and bolted.”  
Rantaro continues his explanation, without dropping his friend into too much embarrassment, even though said friend currently looks like a tomato regardless.  
“That is what we call rejection—“  
“Iruma.”  
Another glare silences the blonde once more, as the over protective big brother side of Rantaro comes out of hiding, now in place on the surface.  
“I wouldn’t let it worry you Kokichi, I think Shuichi is just really shy.”  
Rantaro nods his head in agreement with Kaede’s statement, since the boy in mention is practically the definition of shy itself.  
By now Kokichi is feeling a little better and he finds his usual overdramatic personality returning to take the place of his down in the dumps self. His worries become transparent and that smirk of his makes a grand re-entrance on his pale lips.  
“Nishishi, Kokichi Ouma doesn’t lose.”  
As the short boy makes this bold statement, Rantaro is reminded of the contest going on between Iruma and himself, but seeing how Kaede relaxes so naturally besides Iruma, cheeks burning and hair lightly being twisted around her finger…He figures he will let her have this one this time, they seem happy and he won’t break that for the sake of a contest. Kaede was far fascinated by his appearance at first, but it’s obvious her real interest lays with Iruma. He’s okay with that. Rantaro Amami is a good guy.  
“This way sir.”  
The doors to the breakfast hall open up, proud metal arches held back by suit-clad staff, as a boy and his father walk into the room.  
The father, an older man with a ‘crazed scientist’ look about him sits down at one of the many rounded tables, and motions for his son to join him. The latter does, making sure to adjust his dress shirt before sitting quietly and admiring the décor around him.  
“Who are they?”  
Kaede cranes her neck to the side till she can get a good view of the newcomers, moving Iruma aside slightly as she does so, meaning the crude female complains, but the pianist’s ears are eagerly awaiting a response to her question.  
“You mean you don’t know?” Rantaro nods his head towards the older male and then to the son.  
That’s Professor Lidabashi and his adoptive son Kiibo Lidabashi. Only the most successful family ever in the line of inventions. Well besides Iruma of course.”  
Iruma winks at that and Kaede makes a mental note to remember for the future, that Iruma is an inventor.  
Its suits her, so Kaede thinks.  
“He looks kind of …awkward, should we invite him to sit with us?”  
“Good suggestion Kaede.” The eldest of the bunch takes it upon himself to make his way over to the pair, bowing and introducing himself as ‘Rantaro Amami, eldest son of the Amami family and heir to the Amami modelling and theatre production chain.’  
The professor greets him in turn and introduces both himself and his son afterwards.  
“Dr Lidabashi, I trust I needn’t have to explain further?”  
Rantaro nods and the professor continues speaking.  
“And this is my son Kiibo Lidabashi, my heir and current owner of the Saihara detective agency. He brought the old owners out.” Something about the way the professor said that instantly puts suspicion into the line of fire.  
Saihara…  
Rantaro will make sure to ask Saihara if the two are connected, since he is of the Saihara family, and it seems too cosy for comfort.  
“N-nice to meet you…” Kiibo, obviously shy, offers a hand for the other boy to shake, hand nearly as wobbly as his words.  
Rantaro accepts the handshake and offers for Kiibo to join them at their table, which he does after his father agrees to it.  
“T-thank you for inviting me, I really …appreciate it.”  
A kind smile lights up the whole of the boy’s face, showing off his stunning features…Porcelain skin, pretty blue eyes and light hair…almost silver in the light shining down on them from the crystal chandeliers.  
Rantaro gets the feeling that the decision to ‘buy out’ the detective agency was not wholly his idea, if at all…

*  
Shuichi squints, narrowing his eyes against the suns glare as he attempts to find his mother, assuming she might have headed back to the main deck in the time it took him to finally eat something. 10am and there’s no sign of her. His gaze filters through the various bundles of people, gathered together on the separate sides of the ship according to their class. That’s when he takes note of exactly who is on the first class side. Kaede…Rantaro…Iruma…Kokichi…They’re all there. Shuichi wrestles with himself about going over, but decides against turning away, and in a matter of strides, he finds himself at the border, at the class divide.  
A thin line.  
“K-Kaede!”  
The pianist spins around to face her friend, a smile on her lips the moment she sees him.  
“Shuichi! You’re just in time to meet someone! This is—“  
“Kiibo.”  
Time seems to stand still for Shuichi the moment Kiibo turns around to meet him, and he suddenly feels faint again.  
“Shuichi…I…”  
Kiibo doesn’t get the chance to finish as a thud interrupts his words, and the sleuth hits the ground once more.


	6. What he doesn't know will hurt him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo has a lot to explain to Shuichi, involving his sudden wealth and business related success, and why he is aboard the Titanic in the first place after Shuichi feared he would never see him again.  
> But first,Kiibo has to build up the confidence to tell him, and a certain two passengers are willing to help.
> 
> Bonus : Have Shuichi and Kokichi made up yet?

Shuichi opens his eyes, his vision coming into focus as he attempts to gain a hold of where exactly he is. He remembers rushing across the deck of the ship in order to get to Kaede and the others so he can apologise for taking advantage of their hospitality and for embarrassing them thoroughly the night before.  
But what happened after that? He remembers being introduced to someone—KIIBO!  
He remembers it all now.  
The memory comes flooding back just as his ears adjust to the sounds besides him, more voices, just like before. Did he really faint again?  
“Shuichi! You’re awake!”  
Kaede is speaking to him, but all he can think about is Kiibo. Where is his best friend? Why is he here? How did he afford those fancy clothes?  
The dark haired boy sits upright and scans the room for that one face he wants to see more than anyone, but he’s met with Kaede and Kokichi alone. He tries not to let his disappointment show, but he does end up with a muddled, confused expression instead.  
“Where’s Kiibo?”  
“Kiibo? He’s outside, but he said he would talk to you and explain everything once you’re recovered.”  
“P-please just get him! I’m not sick, I’m fine.”  
“Don’t you even think about leaving that bed Shuichi.”  
Kaede shoots him a serious glare, pretty eyes narrowed, and expression far beyond amused, but he knows better than to argue with her after seeing her looking at like that.  
Shuichi exhales slowly and it’s at this point that Ouma slides his chair across to the other, sitting opposite the bed and crossing his arms over his chest. He knows it’s kind of awkward, but he won’t be leaving anytime soon, Shuichi genuinely worried him back there, not that he’d ever admit it.  
“Look my favourite emo, you can’t keep doing this.”  
Emo referring to Shuichi, and ‘this’ referring to the fainting spells he keeps having as results of extreme panic. This comment causes Shuichi to frown and then look away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Its …I’ve always done it…Panic sets in…I’m s-sorry if I worried you. I can’t help it.”  
Kokichi merely shakes his head, and reaches out to rest a hand on his shoulder, a smug grin upon his lips.  
“Don’t get your panties in a twist my beloved Shuichi.”  
Shuichi tries to muster up a glare and Kokichi just bursts out laughing as Kaede looks on with a smile of her own. She’s glad they made up, for the most part, or so she thinks…but she is also smiling for a reason of her own.

*  
“Hey Miu, did you ask her?”  
Rantaro enquires, following besides his friend as they head towards one of the fancy lounges aboard the ship, first class of course, now that Kaede and Kokichi are taking care of Shuichi.  
“Do I take that as your resignation in our lil’ contest ‘Taro?”  
Iruma enquires back, sweeping some long curly blonde hair behind her shoulders, letting it cascade down her back like a waterfall, seemingly confident as ever.  
Rantaro laughs at their nickname exchange, and her playful response, but she’s right, he did decide to withdraw from it after all, after seeing how happy Kaede seems with Iruma.  
“Yes, I believe you two are most perfectly suited.”  
Iruma makes her dramatic entrance into the lounge by sinking down onto a sofa and throwing her leg over knee, skirt hitched up, causing murmurs from those around about her ‘unlady like behaviour’ but Iruma doesn’t care. She’s not exactly abiding by society’s laws, seeing as she has interest in women and has a career in a profession that’s mainly dominated by men. She’s not hiding it either, and Rantaro is more than proud of her, he’s in the same boat with his romantic interests, being that society would not accept his love if he fell for a guy, but he too doesn’t care, much like Kokichi too.  
The model like passenger takes a seat on a cream coloured sofa, opposite Iruma, making sure to run a hand through his green hair, unsettling it to give a slightly wilder look.  
Iruma rolls her eyes at his action, and turns her gaze elsewhere, just as Kiibo walks into the lounge, alone this time, as his father has business to attend to.  
“Yo Keeboy! Come join us.” Iruma beckons the other boy over with a wave of her glove covered hand, and Kiibo doesn’t need to be asked twice despite the teasing nickname she just labelled him with.  
“T-thankyou…I need to clear my head.”  
“Oooh, because of some issue you have Shuichi boy.”  
Kiibo nods sheepishly, a light red blush appearing on his cheeks, spreading through to his ears. “Um…um…well, yes. I don’t even know how to start to explain to him what happened…”  
Rantaro pats the seat next to him, which the silver haired teen gladly accepts, sitting down with a heavy sigh. He is truly burdened…another note Rantaro makes before offering the other male some advice.  
“You know, the best place to start is always at the point where you believe things changed, the beginning of what happened.”  
Kiibo nods at this, his leg jiggling from nervousness as is a slight habit of his. He wishes he could rewind time, but he was stuck between a rock and hard place, his family was struggling and the only way to survive was to pull out their funding organisations…meaning the collapse of the Saihara detective agency was inevitable. Meaning that he had to buy the agency out or all hope would be lost for the owner, Shuichi’s uncle. Kiibo didn’t want to do it but his father pushed for these changes and he could only watch and sign the document that put the agency in his name, because it would make the family line more ‘efficient’ and would ‘get them noticed.’  
Granted, it has done that, but Kiibo didn’t want to get involved, it wasn’t his fault. He knows this news will hurt his friend…He knows more than anything.  
“I know…but it’s more complex than that…I lied to him. I said we were out of money, that we hadn’t found a buyer for our businesses… so my father could pull the plug from under the Agency and the other chains…to keep us going but I couldn’t tell him! He’s smart…he would have seen something was off if I hadn’t lied…Then my family would have perished.”  
Rantaro nods a couple of times in understanding.  
“I even brought clothes to rough up and look like we had nothing left to fall back on…I’m despicable aren’t I? …oh this …is s-such a mess! I didn’t think I’d ever see him again…I’m glad I have but…now he will hate me.”  
“I don’t think he will.”  
Iruma pipes up again, having been listening the entire time, even though her slumped position on the sofa suggests otherwise.  
Kiibo looks to her and tilts his head.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, Keeboy, that Shuichi doesn’t seem like the type to hold a grudge, and I think if you explained…yeah he’d get it!”  
She seems cheerful about this and she holds out a thumbs up to the shorter boy, urging him on, and it works, as Kiibo finds himself building up the courage to tell his long-time friend the truth. His smile returns once more, and Rantaro finds himself unable to look away.

*  
“Shuichi, are you alright? What happened dear?”  
His mother begins to fuss over him, as Shuichi had returned to their cabin only to find her sat reading a book. He hadn’t checked in with her since the night before, so it’s natural she will be worried upon closely inspecting him and seeing the bump on his head from where he fell earlier.  
“It’s nothing I promise.”  
“It doesn’t look like nothing, did you faint again? Should I fetch the doctor?”  
Shuichi shakes his head furiously, walking towards her and giving her hug reassuringly.  
“Yes but I’m fine, Kaede took good care of me.”  
“Ah yes young Kaede, Oh Shuichi she’d make a great wife.”  
The boy turns red in the face and tries to escape the hug now that she’s pouring out these embarrassing sentences.  
“Mom no- S-she’s just a friend.”  
“Keep her close Shuichi, I’m so proud of you.”  
She releases him from the embrace and pinches his cheeks, proud that he’s mingling with the ‘right crowds’ and has a girl in his ‘sights.’  
Shuichi knows she can’t be further from the truth with the second thing. She wants him to marry a rich girl and bless her with grandchildren, but he’s only young and as far from straight as he can get. He doesn’t want to disappoint her, but his feelings…who he is…they won’t change, no matter how hard he wishes it sometimes, when he hears the whispered horror stories of the ‘homosexual atrocities.’  
“I-I will mother.”


	7. Not quite an ordinary breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter than usual but I began to get a headache towards the end of writing this, but I still wanted to post an update for you guys, so let me know what you think :)

Dawn of a new day upon the RMS Titanic, the sun just clearing the skyline, without breaking free from the cover of the clouds, meaning it’s rather a dull, grey day for passengers. Most in this case, would prefer to spend the day indoors or until the clouds clear up, however it’s looking like rain is on the way, and our favourite protagonist has been dragged to breakfast with his mother, who has made enough connections in the upper classes, to be allowed to attend meals in their sectors.  
Shuichi himself isn’t fussed about where they spend their time, even though guilt still niggles at him occasionally, because he feels he does not deserve to be there, amongst the rich and the famous. However, if his mother is happy he can shoulder his negative emotions for her wellbeing, and besides it’s not all bad because his newfound friends are usually always around at meal times. Today is no exception, for as soon as he enters the posh dining hall, he is greeted with several intense stares from multiple coloured eyes. They beckon to him, and he leaves his mother for the time being, to sit at a table with everyone, well everyone except Kiibo and Rantaro, who knows where they are. Shuichi sure doesn’t, but he makes sure not to dwell on the thought too much because he doesn’t want to become bogged down in his own thoughts.  
“Good morning Shuichi, did you sleep well?”  
A usual greeting from the ever polite pianist, and Shuichi returns the greeting before answering her question.  
“M-morning… uh, yeah I think I did…”   
Though his mind wants him to find Kiibo, he is trying not to worry over him.  
“Bet your dreams were dirty, you may look pure but I bet you have a stash of porn somewhere!”  
Ouma of course, has to make a dramatic first sentence of the day to the sleuth, who internally sighs and pulls his cap down lower of his eyes, which renders him guilty to onlookers.  
“Nishishi I knew it!”  
“Man Shuichi you’re more of a man than I thought! Can I borrow em!”  
“Iruma!”  
Kaede practically turns bright red at the other female’s suggestion, seeing as they had quiet the eventful night in the end…  
“What? I was only joking.”  
“You are too much sometimes…”   
Kaede coughs and tries to return to her usual calm state, heart fluttering rapidly inside her ribcage, giving off the biggest case of butterflies she has ever experienced.  
Shuichi raises a brow at their playful exchange, immediately picking up for the first time that something may be going on between the two of them, and whilst he is worried for them because of the society their apart of, a small piece of him feels a sense of peace? If he’s not mistaken in his internal deductions then…  
‘They’re an item.’  
Which means he’s not alone in his newly discovered sexuality, and even the notion puts the dark haired boy at ease, as he tucks into some toast and butter. If he’s not alone then maybe he can even talk to Kaede about his thoughts and avoid further self-destruction in the process? Well if he works up the courage to that is.  
“Shuichi got any plans for after breakfast? There’s something awesome I want to show you.”  
Shuichi pauses before biting into his toast after hearing the suggestion, and just the fact that Kokichi wants to show him something has his heart aflutter, no matter how much he tries to brush it off as a normal event. They’re just friends, that’s it, and he could show anyone on this ship the same thing probably.   
However this isn’t the case but Shuichi is by no means a positive thinker unless the conversation topic involves books or something he’s interested in, that doesn’t fall under the romantic category of course, since he’s interested in Kokichi… That counts, but he can’t be honest with himself, and his negative thoughts overpower any good feelings.  
“I …am not sure.”   
He finally responded.  
“Aw come on! It’ll be worth it!”  
Kokichi musters up the saddest kicked puppy expression he can, and Shuichi feels his heart flip several times over, like a damn pancake on a cooker.  
“S-sure…”  
He agreed, and Kokichi looks triumphant, moving secretly under the table to place a hand on the other male’s thigh, and to wrap one of his legs around the one next to him.  
Shuichi stiffens up slightly at both those bold actions, but he doesn’t hate it, nor does he even attempt to move away, instead he bites into his toast and looks away with red cheeks blazing.  
Four companions enjoying breakfast together, two red faced and two smirking…The day has begun.

*

Meanwhile, before breakfast had started, Kiibo received an unexpected visitor… 

The silver haired boy had just been about to leave to get himself some breakfast, to get some energy before he plans to tell Shuichi the truth, however when he opens the door he nearly gets hit in the face by a fist raised to knock for entry.  
“!!!”  
“Oh! Oh I’m so sorry! Kiibo are you alright? I was just…coming to knock and…”  
Luckily Rantaro needn’t say anymore because Kiibo is unharmed and he raises both hands to let him know that it’s okay and the taller of the two sighs in relief.  
“Great because I…um, I have something for you.”  
“For me?”  
Kiibo seems confused, but rather than explain, Rantaro merely thrusts some roses into his hands and awaits a reaction with baited breath.  
“R…oses?”  
The boy immediately blushes as he looks down to gorgeous flowers now in his hands, a whole mixture of reds, whites and pinks, some with scattered colours on their petals too…and the smell…it’s beautiful.  
“Yes, and …I was hoping…”   
Rantaro rubs the back of his neck awkwardly before continuing to speak.  
“You’d join me for dinner tonight…”   
He hopes the other would get the hint because he seems like quite the shy, innocent boy.  
Unfortunately there’s several moments of intense silence, which seem to drag on and on for the forward acting first class male, until at last, Kiibo breaks it with a quiet “yes I’d love to.”  
The other then grins and pulls Kiibo forwards into a hug, being careful of the flowers in the process.  
“Great, 9:00 outside, I’ll have something nice for us okay?”  
Kiibo nods, and just like that he has himself a date, his first one as well, however will he manage to tell his professor?  
He hasn’t a clue how to tell him, or if doing so would be a wise decision, and in his mind he’s debating both options and their possible outcomes. He may be innocent but he knows that two men together is heavily frowned upon, and the thought makes his heart hurt.  
‘Why can’t we love for love alone…?’  
However, Kiibo can’t stay sad for long, he has a date later and now he suddenly can’t wait for breakfast.  
“Okay, shall we …h-head to breakfast?”  
Rantaro of course agrees without hesitation and the two make their way to join the others, with only ten minutes off their usual arrival time.

*

When Rantaro and Kiibo finally arrive at breakfast, the steaks have risen, and under the table Kokichi has continued with his sneaky game, wanting to see Shuichi blush and squirm, and that’s exactly what he got.  
Even as the two missing passengers take their seats, Kiibo having left his roses in some water back in his cabin, Kokichi continues to mess with his love interest. He unwraps their legs and pushes his foot up and down the length of the sleuth’s leg, causing him to blush and stutter whenever the conversation is brought to him. The sugar lover also makes sure to run his hand more towards the inside of Shuichis leg which really makes the latter squirm, to the point that he has to gulp down his drink to avoid any startled gasps from escaping.   
“K-Kokichi…”  
Shuichi makes sure to give him a warning though, through gritted teeth when the shorter of the two gets a little too risky for public touches, getting a little too close to a very particularly part of his body, but luckily after the warning, Kokichi settles for simply holding his hand under the table instead.  
It’s very simple, but all the while Shuichi is panicking like there’s no tomorrow, and Kokichi couldn’t care less about where they even are. What a pair.  
Kiibo during all this makes sure to grab himself some breakfast, from the buffet, insisting he would rather do it than have it served to him, but instead he finds Rantaro getting him his daily continental breakfast. How sweet.

“Oi Keeboy, how’d ya get greenie over there to do ya bidding?”  
A curious Iruma has finally stopped her flirting with Kaede to actually take in that not only have the two arrived, but Rantaro is getting him breakfast like it’s no big deal.  
“I-I don’t know what you mean?”  
“I mean how’d ya get him to get ya breakfast? He’s nice and all that, but we have staff for a reason.”  
Kiibo feels a little awkward after being put on the spot like this but he decides to be honest.  
“He offered to…do it.”  
Iruma scoffs slightly and jerks her head in the direction of their friend, coming back with the meal Kiibo wanted.  
“Well then he obviously likes ya.”  
Kiibo shifts slightly and he isn’t sure how exactly to respond to that but luckily, before he has to or before he can, Rantaro sits back at the table and places his food down for Kiibo to tuck into.  
Iruma makes an obscene motion, which sends Kiibo into a stuttering mess, and for the second time in that dining hall, drinks end up on the floor, and Kaede can only thank her lucky stars it wasn’t her this time.


	8. Bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma has it out for Kiibo after the Saihara-Kiibo argument, Rantaro makes a bad decision involving said purple gremlin, Kaede plays the piano again, and Shuichi can't sleep.
> 
> (Apologies for taking so long to update, life has been super busy for me this hols!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is 'Where the lonely ones roam' by Digital Daggers.
> 
> WARNING for brief, (not too explicit) sexual content, read at own risk.
> 
> This story is fit to the time period in which it takes place.

Chapter 8

Breakfast is done and dusted for the day, leaving the bunch of unlikely friends free to spend the rest of their day doing anything they wish.  
Kiibo and Saihara have some talking to do, so Rantaro puts his date on hold whilst the awkward boy makes his way back to his room with the logical minded male hot on his toes.  
Once inside the huge, fancy room, one that Kiibo shares with his father, the door is closed behind them and the silence spreads further. The air is heavy and thick with apprehension, but Saihara is the first to break it.  
“Kiibo I…”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“W-wait what?”  
“I’m sorry it’s my…my father’s fault…and I lied.”  
The way the conversation is going is turning Shuichi into a ball of nerves and his stomach twists into knots of pure fear. He doesn’t like where this is going at all.  
“Lied? What are you talking about Kiibo?”  
“I lied. I told you….something that wasn’t true…about our circumstances …so you wouldn’t try and stop my father…we…we needed it….our family was in deep debt so we had to pull the funding from our organisations…”  
“My uncle…” The realisation hits hard and Shuichi can feel himself getting sick to the stomach, trembling without realising, his whole frame rocking with the thorough motions.  
“Yes…I’m so sorry…and my father he…pushed me into buying the agency under my name…to keep us going…”  
“But you didn’t have to kick my uncle out!”  
“I didn’t!”  
“Y-you.-.I don’t believe you Kiibo.”  
“I swear! Please Shuichi you’re my best friend…! I didn’t want to do it, my father is the one who pushed for this…all of it!”  
Shuichi takes a step back towards the door and presses up against it, one hand fumbling for the doorknob so he can get out before anxiety crushes him in fear, pure disbelief, anger and shock visible on his face.  
“No! I swear you can even ask my father!”

Shuichi can feel the handle on the door turning even further and before Kiibo can protest again he’s out of the velvet clad room in a matter of seconds, running down the hallway with only his arms to shield his face as tears come streaming down, unwanted but there all the same, hot splashes on pale cheeks.  
He’s angry…he’s betrayed…how could Kiibo do this to him…to his uncle? How could he even? Comprehend sending him family down like this? How has the guilt not eaten him alive?  
‘He doesn’t care.’ Is the conclusion that the boy comes to, even as he rounds a corner and runs smack bang into Kokichi.  
“Eh?”  
“K-Kokichi I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going-“  
“Nishishi, relax my beloved Shuichi, and tell me where you’re going and what’s rattling around in that pretty head of yours.”  
Hands reach out to gently wipe those ugly tears away from the other boy’s cheeks, wanting to cheer his dearest ….uh friend…up.  
“Kiibo…it’s Kiibo…he lied to me…he and his father are the reason my uncle had his business dissolved! “

The purple haired male listens carefully, as a few pieces fit together in his head, he knew something was off about that guy, and to think he upset his beloved, well this simply won’t do. Kokichi Ouma isn’t going to stand by and let this happen.  
“I knew he was a rat. I didn’t trust him at all, he doesn’t deserve your friendship Shuichi!”  
“What friendship…”  
Shuichi feels his heart breaking even as those words leave his lips and he has no idea of what Kokichi is planning, though he doesn’t want Kiibo to be hurt over this.  
“Not to worry Shuichi, I’ll deal with him!”  
“Wait!”  
Though by the time Shuichi responds, Kokichi is already gone, running off as fast as his small legs would carry him, to find Kiibo and carry out his plan to eliminate his beloved’s worries.  
How can he lie for so long to his ‘best friend?’  
Unfortunately, Kokichi doesn’t understand and neither does Shuichi, much to the dismay of the poor guy in question.  
*

Kiibo places his head in his hands, taking the first steps out of his posh cabin since his argument with Shuichi. It’s late afternoon by the time he actually emerges, having been too scared to move at all after Kokichi came knocking. He persisted for a good hour before finally leaving, and Kiibo was terrified out of his wits.  
Shuichi must have told him…is what the light haired boy thinks as he treads carefully along the hallways to get to the upper-class pool, having postponed his date with Rantaro, too anxious to even think about such things right now. He supposes a dip in the warm water would cool him off, but to his dismay, as the pool comes into focus within his line of vision, there’s a few people already there, chatting away, and he doesn’t think he will be able to keep a happy face.  
‘…I tried…’ Kiibo turns on his heels, only to be called out to by an unfamiliar voice.

“Hey why don’t ya join us? Ya look like ya could use some relaxin’!”

Kiibo freezes as that voice reaches his ears, giving a moment or two for him to collect himself, before he turns around and responds to the guy who called out to him. A man with purple hair, spiked up in a gravity defying way, much like that hair Kaede and Shuichi possess.  
“Yo, come in, the water is great.” Said man motions to the steps leading down into the warm water, just as the sun comes out from behind the clouds to bid adue to the day for a final time, as the day turns to night.  
“S-sure….thank you.”  
Kiibo makes sure to slip off his clothes and get into the pool, having already put his trunks on underneath them earlier on.  
‘That guy is right, the water is calming…but how did he know I needed to relax? Am I that readable?’  
“I can read minds.”  
“Huh?”  
Kiibo looks up and his eyes widen upon hearing that statement, however the guy starts laughing moments after, having been teasing.  
“Nah, jokin’, I just could tell from the face you were pullin’ that somethin’ was up.”  
“Oh…”  
“Wanna talk about it dude?”  
Kiibo appreciates the offer but…he can’t bring himself to throw his burden upon someone else’s shoulders.  
“Kaito you can’t really ask people these things…he doesn’t know you.”  
“Ah Harumaki I was just checkin’…”  
‘Harumaki…that must be her name.’  
A girl with long chocolate hair, tied up into a neat bun atop her head, was sat next to the guy, Kaito, holding his arm protectively. Something about her puts Kiibo a little on edge, so he decides to choose his words carefully.

“It’s alright, thank you for convincing me to stay.”  
“No problem pal, and the names Kaito, nice to meet ya.”  
“Kaito? Ah…Um, I’m Kiibo, nice to meet you as well! And…”  
Kiibo glances towards Maki nervously, and she just stares him down whilst Kaito lets out a throaty laugh once again.  
“This is Maki. But I call her Harumaki cause it’s a nickname.”  
“I see.”  
Maki looks away and Kiibo sighs, sinking further into the water, letting the rippling surface cover his shoulders.  
‘I hope I can make it up to Shuichi soon…’

*  
“Let me go Ran-Chan! Let me go!”  
“Not until you explain to me why you’re trying to push something under this door. It is not your room now is it?”  
“So what! Life’s no fun without some pranks! This guy deserves it! He hurt Shuichi!”  
“Ah there it is…wait what do you mean Kokichi?”  
“He hurt Shuichi so I’m gonna make him pay. Simple.”  
“By pushing paper under his door?”  
“It’s got glitter in it! Everyone hates glitter! Nishishi!”  
“Kokichi…the maids will just clean it up…”  
“S-shut up! It’s only the start of my master plan!”

Rantaro reaches out to pull Kokichi backwards and against his chest, crushing him into a tight hug.  
“Now listen…you’ll leave Kiibo alone…whatever he has with Shuichi is nothing to do with you. Alright?”  
“Eh?! Ran-Chan let me go! I will not agree! He des—ah ow, Ran-Chaaaaan – Geez okay okay fine!”  
“Good.”  
Kokichi squirms his way free of that crushing embrace once he agrees to stop pestering Kiibo…at least for now, and turns to look at his friend, only then noting that he’s wearing the same clothes as the day before. Something he’s never done before.  
“Hey you look like you’ve stepped out of the third class line for rations!”  
Rantaro raises a brow at this and then looks down to his clothes, before shrugging and dramatically waving a hand.  
“Doesn’t matter.”

“Except it does! The Ran-Chan I know wouldn’t be seen dead in the same clothes whilst on board a fancy establishment, especially because he’s the Amami heir!”  
The green haired boy merely shakes his head and Kokichi is genuinely concerned.  
“Alright, now what?”  
“Kokichi come here.”  
“Why?”  
The small boy edges closer, walking within a few feet of his friend, stopping just before he reaches him, only to have Rantaro act first and he finds himself pinned against the wall behind them. Luckily no other passengers are about to spit at them, for being within intimate distance of each other, as two men.  
“Make me forget Kokichi…”  
“Forget what? Ran-Chan you’re acting weird.”  
“Remember you said you’d show me how the great leader does it from the top? But I pushed you away? Well I’m taking that now. “  
Kokichi turns slightly pink at the memory, and he just coughs and looks his friend square in the eyes.  
“I did say that but my Ran-Chan can’t possibly beat Shuichi “  
“I’m not losing another competition.”  
“Ran-Chan?”  
Kokichi feels his back scrape along the wall, to the nearest room, as lips meet his and he melts completely into it.  
One small hand fumbles for the doorknob, and the pair fall into the room, the door slamming shut behind them, concealing their activities from disapproving onlookers…and the innocent others caught in their love games.

*  
The room is hot and heavy, the smell of sex hangs in the air.  
Sounds of panting, groaning and the thud of a headboard against a wall echo throughout the first class cabin. Purple hair lays messed up on a cream coloured pillowcase, hands clutched together above, against the headboard, moans leaving kiss swollen lips as the taller of the pair, finds a rhythm to suit the both of them, hips snapping forwards, eliciting more sounds from the feisty individual pinned beneath. Two souls desperately using each other, but neither have each other in mind. Actions for pleasure alone and to forget their harsh realities. Different names on the tips of their tongues as they spill over the edge and hazy minds render the consequences of their actions.  
Neither boy is in dating, but are so in love with different people, this is almost cruel.  
“S-Shuichi!”  
“Kiibo-!”

Bad decisions.

*  
Shuichi didn’t sleep well at all that night. He rushed dinner to avoid talking to Kiibo and then just excused himself to his cabin, where he went to bed without a word to his mother. But, she doesn’t question him, not even when he’s silently sobbing to himself, curled up in ratty covers. He could hear Kaede playing the piano from way above in the first class dinner hall. It only makes more tears fall…He didn’t want this…He still loves Kiibo… Just as a friend or not…he doesn’t know anymore, but he knows he needs him…and yet the truth hurts so much…the agency…the lies…his uncle and Kiibo…it’s all too much and the tears don’t stop…and the piano plays on.

‘Chase a couple of hearts we could leave ‘me in shreds.’  
Fingers glide across keys gracefully, as the audience listens intently, and Iruma secretly places a comforting hand on her ‘friends’ leg beneath the cover of her silken dinner robes. Huge and flowy.

‘Meet me in the gutter, make the devil your friend.’  
Shuichi drifts off into a restless sleep, remembering when Kiibo found him crying in the streets …the same day his father started formulating the plan to take the agency away from him.

‘Just remember what I said, ‘Cause it isn’t over yet.’  
Kaede glances across to Iruma and smiles, heartbeat fluttering and the bolder of the two begins to clap and get a rhythm going, as two boys in the corner hide their faces in shame.

‘Say you have a little faith in me, just close your eyes and let me lead, follow me home…Need to have a little trust in me, just close your eyes and let me lead…follow me home…to where the lonely ones roam.’

A lingering thought freezes in mind, as Shuichi tosses and turns in a heated dream…restless and heavy in his sleep…  
Kiibo reaching out a hand to lead him to his house, where he’s introduced and where their friendship lay…He took in a lonely, crying 4 year Shuichi Saihara…but even then …was corrupted. How can they move on from this?

By the time Shuichi wakes up in the morning, his pillow and covers are drenched in sweat, and he dreads the cold shower he will have to have.

‘Won’t you come out, I’ve been waiting for you, holding my breath ‘till my body turned blue…We’ve got everything to lose…yeah I’m waiting on you.”

Morning has broken, and Kiibo raises his hand to knock on the door, to which Shuichi resides behind. He can’t keep going like this. He’s going to sort this.  
‘Suns come up, and there’s no one else around…’  
He knocks and waits with baited breath, as the door handle turns.  
‘We’ve got everything to lose…yeah I’m waiting on you.’


	9. I'm so guilty of loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some passengers get their future sorted, Kiibo makes a plan to talk to Shuichi again with the help from a certain purple haired male, and Rantaro and Kokichi deal with the aftermath of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to get more interesting after this chapter sorry for all the character angst guys.
> 
> Please comment if you're enjoying this series :)

Chapter 9

It was just another ordinary day on the SS Titanic, when little did the passengers know of what was to come. An unavoidable fate, save for some lucky souls. Four days into their voyage to America, the Titanic would become one of the most historic events in History, memories stuck in place, and a disaster left for us to learn from.   
14th April 1912- Journey across the North Atlantic.  
*  
9:00 am, and a ruckus has commenced throughout the first class dining area. Silverware clatters onto the floor from the force of someone slamming into a breakfast table. Candles fall over, glasses smash and ultimately mess is everywhere. The cause of this commotion? Iruma Miu and Kokichi Ouma. Now left glaring at each other from ten feet away across the room, chucking anything that can be found at each other. All Morales and class out the window.  
“You did what you tiny little bastard!”  
“It was his fault!”  
“You took advantage of him.”  
“I did not!”  
“I bet you poisoned his drink!”  
“I did not you stupid bitch!”  
“Lying little shit! I’ll…”

It took ten minutes to calm the two passengers down, and another ten minutes for Kaede to make up an excuse for what the two were arguing about. All hell would break lose if the truth was to get out, that the argument was over Kokichi having slept with Rantaro. It all escalated once Kokichi declared it at breakfast when his lies about Rantaro being ill weren’t quite cutting it, and he figured he may as well take in his stride and claim how charming he is that he could get even the handsome Rantaro into bed. However this backfired when Iruma got defensive of her friend, someone she had gotten to know over the course of the summer two years back at their fancy private school.  
“Look I didn’t force him.”  
Iruma doesn’t seem convinced, and it’s only when Rantaro himself comes into the room that the issue is dropped as he awkwardly confirms it.  
However once he confirms it he quickly adds that it was only a one off just as Kaede was about to ask about Kiibo.  
The boy hadn’t turned up for breakfast and neither had Shuichi.

“Do you think he’s alright?” Kaede asks, worried as always, but she refuses to let the arguments and absences dampen her spirit.  
“Yes I suppose he may be with his father.”  
There’s a murmur of agreement, and then idle chatter breaks out once more, with the only voices no longer contributing…being that of Rantaro and Kokichi, as guilt wracks through their minds. 

11:42 am  
“Hey Kiibo! Come and join us! The ocean view from here is somethin’ even strong men like us can appreciate!”  
Kaito Momota, an excitable soul, beckons his newly made companion over with the wave of a hand and Kiibo figures it can’t hurt. He’s spent hours looking for Shuichi but he hasn’t found the dark haired male and he knows he’s messed up but at least he’s no longer hiding a huge part of their past.  
“Good morning Kaito, uh...Maki.”  
The brunette just fixes him with a stare whilst Kaito laughs her action off and motions for the other to sit beside him, in the first class zone of the upper deck.  
“Listen, what are ya bets this thing can hold up against shark attacks.”  
“Sharks?”  
“Yeah, like huge ones! All swimmin’ at ya bustin’ the sides and lettin’ water seep in…”  
“That’s a solemn thought process …”  
“Nah but really do ya think she’ll hold?”  
“I hope so…”  
“ahhaha you’re a funny one Kiibo! Say where’s your little friend, I haven’t seen him around. The one with the cap.”  
Just the mention of Shuichi sends Kiibo into a flurry of sad thoughts coupled with an aching heart.  
“Shuichi is….mad at me even more so…since I talked to him.”  
“Aw nuts man, I’m sorry. Hm…what if we could help?”  
“We?” Maki raises a brow since her companion just offered her services without checking first.  
“Yes. We.”  
She falls silent and Kiibo looks up from his silent sulking, the smallest bit of hope appearing in his eyes as he hears this.  
“You would help me? I mean…you don’t have…and I doubt we can do anything…um…”  
“Nonsense! Now let me think….Oh I know, this is what we’ll do…you said he won’t talk to you right?”  
*

1:05 pm  
“Ran-Chan I can’t do this anymore, it’s…I feel dirty, Shuichi will hate me now.”  
The green haired male sighs as he hears this, his own mind clouded and heart heavy enough to drag him to the bottom of the ocean.  
“What and you don’t think I feel as bad? I really had a chance with Kiibo and I ruined it because I couldn’t cope with being stood up….I’m really an awful person.”  
“No! You’re not…Ran-Chan everyone has weaknesses. Except for me of course.”  
“You admitted a weakness though.”  
“….Okay one weakness. The point is, we all mess up. But I …just meant that I can’t hide it I…have to tell him before that blonde bitch does.”  
“Kokichi.”  
“I won’t apologise to her.”  
“You’ll live with that guilt though?”  
“I’m fickle Ran-Chan. What can I say?”

Rantaro exhales slowly and casts his gaze towards the stairs leading to the first class rooms.  
“We’ll tell them tonight, together.”  
A small bit of hope tumbles, like a shard, into the shorter of the two, and some weight falls from his shoulders.  
“Tonight Ran-Chan.”

*

3:30 Pm  
“Say, Kaede…I think we’ve started something good here, with us you know.”  
Kaede lifts her gaze from the ivory keys beneath her fingertips, irises seeking out the voice that’s addressing her.  
“Me too…I just wish…we didn’t have to hide.”  
“Blah, society is a bitch.”  
“Tell me about it.” A tired smile works its way onto the pianists face and she turns back to the piano sat in front of her. The two of them had returned to the dining room after all the mess had been cleared, and Kaede had decided to continue practicing. Her beautiful melodies gave entertainment to the staff and passers-by on their way to their rooms.   
Iruma lean against the side of the piano, watching Kaede with a soft gaze she didn’t even realise was part of her resting expression.   
“What are you looking at?”  
“You obviously.”  
A blush warms up Kaede’s cheeks and she accidentally makes a mistake in her playing to which Iruma laughs and then suddenly leans down to place a metallic red rose in front of the other.  
“Iruma?”  
“This is …I made it. I want you to have it and…” Iruma lowers her voice, making sure no one is within earshot, before carefully continuing.  
“I want you to stay with me when we reach America.”  
“You mean?”  
“I do.”  
Kaede can feel her heart beating fast and she nods before tears can overwhelm her.  
“Yes yes yes!”  
*  
5:26 pm  
“Quickly she’s fainted! Please help me dude I don’t know what to do!”  
Kaito, acting on his part of his brilliant plan, spurs into action, yelling frantically about his friend who has collapsed on the top deck.  
Shuichi, who was nearby, as planned, comes rushing over and after explaining, Kaito leads him onto the deck only to disappear and leave Shuichi panicking over a girl he’s only briefly seen in the dinner once before.  
“Are you okay?”  
Maki, is leant against the side of the ship, feigning illness rather unconvincingly, but Shuichi seems to have fallen for it as kind as he is. That is, however until she claims to suddenly be alright, mere moments later, and as she walks away, Shuichi turns to follow her, and is confronted by Kiibo.  
Then time stops.  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum

Shuichi can feel his heartbeat escalating a mile a minute, and he clutches desperately at his chest as if it would help.  
“Kiibo why are you…”  
“Shuichi please listen to me. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“You …my uncle…”  
“Shuichi please believe me it’s my father he made me do it, we had no choice either! We also hit rock bottom!”  
Shuichi shakes his head so hard he loses his balance and Kiibo reaches out to help him, only to be pushed away harshly.  
“No! Don’t touch me….please…I can’t cope-“  
“You don’t understand!”  
“I understand enough Kiibo! You lied to me! All these years I never thought for even a second that you’d-“ “I love you.”  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
“What?”  
“I Love you.”  
“….Kiibo no please don’t do this.”  
“I love you and my father made me swear not to tell you! I went insane every day from not being able to do so. You’re everything to me! Please if you really hate me I’ll…” Kiibo trails off and balls his hands into fists, hardly able to look Shuichi in the eyes now.  
The waves continue rocking as the ship speeds past and the day draws its curtains, making way for the night.  
“You… can’t do this now”  
“Shuichi if I could undo everything I would…and it’s no compensation nor is it…ever going to recompense for my actions…”  
“Kiibo.”  
Shuichi shakes as his friend continues speaking. It’s all too much.  
“But I want everyone to know how I feel for you.”  
“Kiibo that’s suicide! You’ll get arrested no please-“  
He can feel the anxiety hitting him like baseballs against a bat.  
“I love you Shuichi I do!”  
Shuichi can feel himself getting hazy and he clutches the side of the ship for support, and it’s only when Kaito rushes over and slams a hand over Kiibo’s mouth that Shuichi feels any form of relief.  
“Kiibo I can’t…”  
Then it all turns black for Shuichi, vision fading out, and he misses the commotion that follows.

Rantaro meanwhile had been listening, and his heart sank the moment he heard those words.  
Karma is a bitch.  
*


	10. Beginning of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is calm before the storm, forgiveness and love...but that's not all. Now the fight for survival aboard the SS titanic has begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real feels begin here everyone brace yourselves!
> 
> The song referenced in this chapter is 'American Money' by BORNS. (Check it out on youtube!)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy and recommend my work to a fellow V3 lover!

The storm begins

  
7:00 pm

**“So take me to the paradise**   
**in your eyes.”**

  
Kaede had given herself a brief break from the piano, before continuing, all with Iruma at her side the whole time. Her fingers glide across the keys elegantly, a haunting tune ringing out with each press.  
Then the two newly formed (secret) lovers, begin to sing in harmony as if they had been practicing for months, a true scene to remember. (Although Iruma is the only one reading off of the music sheets.)

**“Green like American money**   
**you taste just right.”**

  
The music floats down the halls, causing most passengers to stop in their wake just to listen and remember the melody. Including Kiibo, who was sat waiting outside the room belonging to the Saihara.  
Shuichi’s mother is currently taking care of her son, fussing over him as he recovers from his panic attack and third time passing out. She may be a tough old bird who pushes him towards better things, and perhaps stresses him out too much at a young age…but she just wants what’s best for him, to give him the life he deserves. Their new start in America, the dream … It’s all she is holding onto besides Shuichi himself.  
Said boy is currently deep in slumber, but stable, as his mother pulls a ratty blanket over his shoulders and forbids any visitors.  
“Green…like American money…”

  
Kiibo thinks back to all the things he said to Shuichi, his sudden confession in the heat of the moment…did he mean it? He’s confused. His heart is troubled, and as he sits outside the room with fingers clasped together…that melody enters his mind again…and when he closes his eyes…all he sees as a pair of stunning ivy green eyes. ..Green like American money…Rantaro?  
His hands grip together even tighter and his heart begins to pound as the song plays on and the words rattle in his mind.

  
**“And we can run away,**  
 **Swimming in the sunlight every day,**  
 **Paradise in your eyes**  
 **Green like American money…”**

 

It’s like an internal affliction, a battle within his mind that he can’t turn from and those green eyes haunt him…he’s drowning and he hangs his head low, only now understanding how Shuichi felt when he launched such precious words at him so carelessly.  
Did he …just want forgiveness that badly?  
*  
9:00 PM  
“Ran-Chan I can’t tell him tonight, he’s ill and his mother won’t let me in his room for even a second and that stupid Kiibo kid is hanging around sulking there.”  
Rantaro stops walking the moment he hears those words, and he’s reminded painfully of the scene he witnessed mere hours before.  
“I love you.”  
That’s what Kiibo had said, and as much as the hurt drove him wild, and still does, he knows…that he doesn’t deserve the other anyway, he messed up. Big time.  
“Did you say Kiibo?”  
And yet with every fibre of his being…they scream for him to go, to run to him, whilst there’s breath in his body and life in his bones. To fight for a chance.  
So he does, leaving a confused Ouma in his wake.  
*

**10:00 pm:**

“Kiibo!”  
Rantaro goes running towards the other, heading from first class to third and below, rushing past various passengers on the way, including one very aggressive female who protectively shoved a small redhead out of the way whilst muttering something about ‘degenerate males.’ But Rantaro ignores it all as he picks up speed, dodging some staff and making a turn before finally, finally, he reaches the boy sat hunched back against the dark walls. He looks up in surprise and his heart practically lands in his mouth at the sight of Rantaro running towards him, and before he can utter a single word he’s crashed into, via a deep embrace that the both of them needed.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Rantaro?”  
“I want you to know …I admire you. A lot, and nothing would give me more pleasure than to lead a future besides you, be it friend or not, just please don’t avoid me anymore.”  
Kiibo can hardly believe what he’s hearing, and then like sand crashing onto the shore, the tears overflow and Kiibo is sobbing into the enigmatic boy’s chest. It’s all been so much to bare, the burden of his family’s lie…having to carry it alone for his whole life…and the desperation he felt when Shuichi wouldn’t listen to him…It all falls out in the form of salty droplets, absorbed by the material of the others shirt.  
“But I told Shuichi that I-“  
“Love him? I know, I heard.”  
“Rantaro.”

  
Kiibo stiffens up and the tears keep on flowing through the shock he’s also feeling.  
“And…when you stood me up I did more cuddle with Kokichi.”  
Kiibo can’t even bring himself to be mad, he has no right.  
“That’s okay…I …have disrespected you greatly and for that I am sorry.”  
Rantaro can feel his eyes welling up as well but he tries his best to keep himself together. Anyone could see them now, but Rantaro couldn’t care less, society be damned. Luckily, however for two, no one else is around in the dusky lower class halls…they can be alone, just outside Shuichi’s room.  
He had been listening, awakened by his own anxious dreams, an hour after his mother turned Kokichi away so he could rest. He smiles bitterly as he knew too, of course he wouldn’t have meant those words. But on the other hand he’s relieved. Kiibo has always been a friend to him, and even though he was his first love, he can’t think of them being anything other than best friends.  
“I’m happy for you Kiibo.”

  
Shuichi whispers these words to himself, and reaches for the door handle, pulling the door open with such vigour he tumbles forwards and knocks right into…Kokichi?  
“Aah! Shuichi watch where you’re walking! You ruined my great entrance!”  
The purple haired male tumbles to the ground, Shuichi colliding into him and coincidentally slamming them both into Kiibo and Rantaro as well.  
“Ah!-“  
“Woah Kokichi where did you come from-“  
All four males exchange multiple hurried words, before erupting into laughter, the unease in the air finally lifting as Shuichi slowly sits upright.  
Rantaro helps Kiibo to his feet, and Kokichi does the same, but chooses to stay sitting upright, looking across into those deep golden depths he loves so much …feeling a dorky smile appearing on his lips despite his being telling him to not to do it.  
“I see paradise in your eyes…”  
Shuichi immediately blushes, his heartbeat speeding up and before he knows it his lips are pressed against the males in front of him, forgetting that Kiibo and Rantaro are behind them. Forgetting that they can be caught. Forgetting the risks and the disapproving society baring down on them. He’s in love, he’s fallen hard and nothing can stop them…right?  
Kiibo watches his best friend finally acting on his feelings, and then he turns away to glance at Rantaro in turn. “Green like American money…”  
The green haired heir laughs at the comparison, mumbling something about the song Kaede was playing, before grabbing Kiibo’s hand and tugging him out of the hallways to go to the upper deck.  
*

 

**11:40pm: The ship runs into an iceberg. Indefinite. The race against time has begun.**

“I told Iruma that she didn’t need to worry-“ Time seems to speed up as Rantaro is cut off mid-sentence, sent flying to the side and onto the floor with a heavy thud as the whole Titanic turns in an attempt to miss the sudden obstacle in its way.

**11:20: Prior to the collision.**

“Ha look at that Korekiyo, and they think we don’t know.”  
Hoshi, motioning to the silhouettes of Kiibo and Rantaro below him, standing on the deck being all sappy, thinking no one else is around, but they forgot about those on lookout. The captains second pair of eyes so to speak.  
The cold winds rattle though the air and the taller of the two lookouts merely pulls his mask further over face and rubs his arms, ignoring the couple on deck.  
“They are fleeting beings are they not?”  
“What?”  
Hoshi sighs and shakes his head, looking out towards the sea, which until moments prior, had been clear.  
Until a shape looms into view, crystal coloured and dangerous. His eyes widen and he immediately turns and grabs a hold of a long strand of rope behind him, hands tugging on it frantically issuing an alarm.  
“Oh bugger me-“  
Korekiyo only had seconds to register before he too sees the iceberg up ahead. They’re in hot water now. Where did that come from?!  
The bell sends an alarm down to the working quarters of the ship, and another staff member below picks up the phone once they hear the alarm besides it.  
“Hello?”  
“Is anyone there?!!”  
“Yes! It’s Angie she says-“  
“Not now Angie! Iceberg up ahead!”  
Angie can feel her blood run cold and she nods even though Hoshi can’t see her do so.  
“Got it!” She then slams the old fashioned phone down back onto the wall, and rushes to spread the word, nearly tripping over in the process, her smart uniform becoming a but a blur as she speeds along.  
She runs as fast as she can yelling to other staff members to send word to the captain and she reaches for a lever, grabbing onto with a vice grip as she slams it side to side sending on another warning to the rest of the crew and those in the control portion of the ship.  
The warning reaches those in the engine room in minutes, workers frantically rushing around in order to shut the containers and slow the air getting to the coals and other mechanisms that power the ship. If they do this successfully the ship should slow down enough to turn or pass by the iceberg safely!  
Other staff members and co-captains swing all the wheels around that turn the propellers in order to turn the Titanic around as fast as they can they have no time to loose! The propellers spin, engine working to slow down as best it can, staff and workers frantically doing all they can whilst all passengers remain unalerted for the time being.  
All whilst the ship continues hurtling towards the iceberg.  
Hoshi jumps up and down on the spot, peering at the impending boulder of ice with adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
“Why isn’t it turning?!”

Below, Angie is asking the same question as she turns to Tsumugi besides her with a worried expression.  
“Why isn’t it turning? The signal ran out right?”  
“It did it’s still going! The workers are frenzied!”  
Tsumugi replies, her hands gripping into fists, fear setting into her bones.  
“Then why…”  
The ship gets closer and closer to the iceberg with each passing minute, barely getting slower and barely turning. Minute by minute passes, footsteps hurry in every direction and orders are being yelled left right and centre.  
There’s no way they can avoid this right?  
Then suddenly just as they approach the iceberg the ship turns, propellers screaming, and engines bursting out into smoke from the intense change of pace. The iceberg smashes into the side of the ship and a huge chunk breaks away to fall into the depths of the dark black ocean, leaving the Titanic continuing on its journey…but with an added cargo of fate on the side.  
“Take cover!”

**11:40- Side collison. The iceberg hits.**

  
Everyone ducks down and on deck Rantaro dives to the side, losing his balance and tumbling harshly down onto the floor taking Kiibo with him.  
Ice spray over the railings and onto the floor, coating the deck in slippery chunks of white, whilst down below, near the engine, a hole has opened up and water already begins to sink, filling up the rooms quickly, and an alarm is sent down telling the workers to get out!  
The water starts off ankle deep and there’s a panicked frenzy as worker tramples worker, trying to get out of the deep engines before it fills up completely. The fight for survival on the North Atlantic Sea, has begun.


	11. Full panic, no order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Titanic is slowly filling up with water and there's chaos, panic and fear.  
> How will this affect our favourite characters now that they finally worked things out?  
> Who will live? Who will die?

Chapter 11:

“Are you alright Kiibo?!”  
Rantaro sits upright mere moments after he fell to the floor, his first instinct being to check if Kiibo is hurt before anything else. All else on deck is quiet, but he knows something isn’t right, and unfortunately his instincts are usually right.  
“Hm? O-oh yeah, I’m fine please do not worry.”  
Rantaro glances over the other boy for several moments before nodding, satisfied with that answer after seeing that he is indeed just fine, if anything only slightly shaken by the collision.  
“Do you think the ship is alright?”  
“We have to hope so.”  
“Should we check what’s happening?”  
“We might as well!”

Rantaro turns and makes a snap decision to head below deck, the first class cabins…he has to tell the others what happened. Iruma and Kaede should be there, perhaps Kokichi and Shuichi… With this in mind the green haired sets off on his pursuit to find and inform his friends, with Kiibo in tow.

Meanwhile, moments after the collision, Shuichi is picking himself up off the floor, looking around with wide eyes as panic sets in. He knows exactly what that huge shock was, and there’s no other way to describe the chaos around them in the lower class cabins and engine rooms than if…the ship was sinking.  
Fear clutches at his heart like two hands round an apple, icy and firm. But he can’t ponder the ‘what if’s and he can’t let the fear win, he has to …he has to take Kokichi and get him to safety. The top deck, that’s where they must go.   
Noises boom around, clanging, footsteps, yells and shouts. It’s a frenzy as the water continues to rise, no longer contained in just the engine room, and filling up the hallways soon to lead to the lower class cabins.  
Wait!

“Mother!”  
Shuichi starts banging on the door to his cabin, preying his mother heard the knock. But there’s no answer. His fists pound on the door harder and harder, quicker and quicker.   
“Kokichi! Kokichi help me! Why isn’t she answering?”  
The other boy is fast to help, whipping out something from his pockets and picking the door open in a matter of seconds.  
Had the ship not been sinking, Shuichi would have been impressed…and then probably questioned how a Nobel learnt that.   
But alas there is no time for such things, the panic has hit and Shuichi bursts the door open, rushing inside only to find his mother sitting calmly upon the bed reading a book, which she immediately puts down when he slams the door open.

“Shuichi? What’s wrong? Why did you slam the door op-“  
“We have to get out!”  
“What?”  
"The ship is going to sink we have to get out.”  
“Sink? Don’t be silly Shuichi there’s no wa-“  
“Please mother!!! Please get onto the upper deck.”

She looks torn for several moments before she lets out an slow exhale and begins gathering some belongings that she could hold.  
“Shuichi you go to.”  
“I will I’m just going to get my friends-“  
“Shuichi please be careful.”  
“I will.”

Final words exchanged, Shuichi turns to leave, not looking back over his shoulder in time to see the quiet whisper his mother sends to Kokichi who nods in turn before following his lover.  
They have to get everyone out.

Along the way to finding Iruma and Miu, Shuichi bumps into Rantaro and Kiibo, making the collection task a lot easier. Just two more to warn.  
Kiibo is on the lookout for Kaito and Maki but so far he hasn’t caught sight of them at all. He’s worried.

Meanwhile, as the friends head into the dining hall where they last saw Iruma and Kaede, the panic below has risen to the first few floors of the ship, staff running everywhere they can.

“What happened Tsumugi?”  
“The ship collided with the iceberg.”  
“But why didn’t we avoid it?”  
“It didn’t turn in time Sir.”  
Sweat drips down the captain’s face as he grips the side of the ships railing. Black and white hair parted too perfectly in the middle…one eye black and the other red… typical of heterochromia …  
His lips are cracked and dry, hands rough from years of manual labour. A man who has seen hardships, but nothing in comparison to what he fears is going to happen now.

“…And…and the damage?”  
“The engines are already flooded.”  
“Damn it all…they said she would be unsinkable…”  
“They didn’t account for an iceberg sir…”

The captain curses under his breath before whirling around and snapping to attention and rushing off to his cabin with Tsumugi following behind.   
Hastily he flings the door open and fumbles with a locked cubboard, roughly shoving the key into the lock and pulling out a blueprint of the ship. He places it onto his desk and spreads it across so all the details can be seen just as Angie, Korekiyo and Hoshi enter the room, each face as gloomy as the other. Worry evident.  
It’s at this point that Korekiyo looks over the blueprints, recalling his knowledge about the ship as it was being made, and combining it with his knowledge about huge ships in general, to inform the captain about what is going to happen.

“I believe…the water will be 14 feet above the keel in 10 minutes…in the forepeak in all four holds…and in the boiler room six.”  
The captain can feel his blood run as cold as the ice that collided into the ship, as cold as the leftover ice left on the deck where kids kick it about, unaware of the terror awaiting them.  
Korekiyo continues to explain.  
“The ship can stay afloat with four compartments breached…but not five…The ship will sink at the head and water will go over each tank from D…to the next…and the next…”  
He runs his hand over the blueprint indicating where the water will flood as he speaks in turn with his actions.  
“But what about the pumps sir?”  
Tsumugi offers a suggestion, only to have it shot down as Korekiyo turns to her and lowers his mask from his face. One he never removes.  
“Buys us only minutes….from now on no matter what we do…the Titanic will sink.”  
Silence follows as the dreaded words sink in…and it’s only after several moments of painful thinking does the monochrome captain speak up again.  
“How…much time?”  
The words seem to hurt him and Korekiyo can sympathise, particularly as his response is not what any of them want to hear now.  
“An hour…perhaps two at most.”  
Angie swallows harshly and she turns with her back to the others, fingers laced together as she prays to Atua for mercy, undivided mercy..  
“How many on-board…”  
Tsumugi lowers her head when she’s asked this question.  
“2,200…”  
The captain pushes the blueprints off the desk is a spat of sudden rage, and Hoshi mutters under his breath about how the “Headlines will fucking love this.”

*

“Wake up! Wake up! Put your life belts on!”  
Staff members scurry about from cabin to cabin in all parts of the ships, and in all class divisions, to wake up passengers and get them to put on life jackets.  
The jackets are pulled down from cupboards, holders and under beds as sleepy passengers adjust to the chaos that is trying to be taken hold of.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Just put your lifejacket on and stay in your rooms please.”  
“But why-“  
“Just do it, that’s captain’s orders!”

*

“Here…This is our distress signal…tell them we’re going down by the head, one hour. This is our position.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The captain hands over a note to Hoshi who sets about tapping the signal out, whilst he goes to help in any way that he can.  
All staff members need to get passengers into lifejackets and need to get all the lifeboats lowered ready to be filled. Ropes are cut, cranks are turned and the usually silent night air is filled with shouts, yells and frantic voices.  
Steam rises into the air from the distressed engines, bogged down in water, and the waves continuously trash against the ship as it continues to sink. More and more water flooding in.  
*

Inside the first class dining hall, there is cheerful chattering and the local band continues to play to calm down any passengers who are too worked up.  
Kaede offers to play the piano but they assure her they’re fine, and she is left to put on a life vest.  
*  
Moments earlier…

“Miu! What was that?!”  
The sweet but often crude female looks up from where she was not so subtly placing kisses to her lover’s soft skin.  
“I don’t know but it ain’t good I’ll tell you that.”  
“Miu lets go-“  
The pair exit the storage room they had locked themselves in after the last piano session ended, only to be told to put on lifejackets and gather in the dining hall again.

*

“Have you seen the others Miu?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You have?! Where?!”  
“Right there.”

Kaede turns around just in time to see their friends burst into the room, panting and red in the face from running to each part of the ship in order to reach the upper class dining hall.  
“Kaede, Iruma! You’re alright.”  
“Y-yes! Yes we’re fine Shuichi…”  
Kaede looks about them and sighs in relief.  
“You’re all okay too, Kokichi…Rantaro…Kiibo.”  
All of the mentioned nod.  
“Any idea what the fuck happened just now?”  
Iruma interjects the touching reuniting moment so she can find out what the heck is going on.  
“I know it ain’t good.”

Shuichi bites his lip before beginning to explain that the ship hit something, and that it’s most likely going to go down and that they need to get on the deck.  
“But they told us all to stay in here.”  
“Yes but if we stay here and the water rises we could be trapped. My mother is up there.”  
“My father is too.”  
Kiibo pipes up at the mention of family, since he entrusted his father to be smart enough to already be up there, since there’s no sign of the professor anywhere else.  
“I see…Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”  
Determined, Kaede puts on a brave face despite the fears nagging at her very core, and instead she begins to lead them out of the hall, down past several staff members. The friends are met with very little resistance, until they reach the elevator going up to the top deck.   
“You can’t come through here. All passengers must stay in their rooms or the hall.”  
Despite this, many passengers are already on deck, having defied orders, but hundreds of others remain too scared to move below first class, or are unable to get onto the main deck, held back by staff for their status or sex.  
There is bias and disarray.  
Luckily Rantaro steps forwards at this point and holds up his hand, revealing the Amami family ring on his index finger.  
“You’ll let us pass.”  
The attendant looks unnerved, but he can’t disobey a higher up, no less the son of the Amami family, so he nods and steps aside allowing the friends to pass through into the golden gated elevator.  
Shuichi was about to step inside when the attendant gets a look of his scruffy clothes and immediately puts his arm across, stopping the boy from entering the elevator.  
“Not you. You’re going back down where you belong. This is first class only.”  
“Hey he’s with u-“  
The attendant sends the others hurtling upwards before anyone could utter another word and the last thing they see is their friend being pushed aside roughly, as the doors close.  
“Shuichi!”  
Kokichi bashes his hands against the elevators golden lined doors, frantically trying to pull them open with little success. They keep flying up, soon arriving at the top deck which is full up with rich passengers getting onto lifeboats, bragging and pushing each other aside, and staff members aiding them onto the boats.  
“Careful now, women and children only! Third class stand behind the line! Back with you!”  
Some attendants break away from their jobs to usher anyone below second class back down to their cabins, which are slowly flooding with water. They don’t care. It’s all about class, money…fortune…fame…  
Rantaro ushers his friends into a corner, never letting go of Kiibo the whole time, as they decide what to do.  
But Kokichi isn’t listening, he stays silent and it’s only when Rantaro tries to bring him back to earth that he shakes his head angrily and takes off running towards the stairs before anyone can stop them.  
“Kokichi wait-!”  
Rantaro places a hand on his boyfriends shoulder.  
“We can’t go after him it’s too risky, you saw the water down there…”  
“Rantaro we can’t give up on him-“  
“We’re not. We’d only hold him back.”  
“But-“  
“Shut it down already Kii-dweeb! That idiot is gonna fucking die trying to save Shu-itchy.”

Kiibo lowers his head, his heart aching from fear and guilt. What if they die down there and he didn’t do a thing to stop him?  
“Kiibo please don’t worry, Kokichi will get Shuichi and they’ll be back here before you know it.”  
“You’re right. I have to believe in them.”

On deck, around the four, women and children continue getting onto the lifeboats, but of course there’s still biased preference towards first class.  
Third class get pushed to the back of the crowds as first class women get onto the boat with their children.  
The cries and frightened noises are drowned out by the band who had now joined everyone above and have begun to play to keep everyone calm till the end.

*

 

Time keeps getting quicker, or so it seems, as the water floods into the ship, pulling it down with every passing moment. More and more, and more. Eventually the deck is getting too crowded and all the pushing and shoving is becoming too much to handle. Too many people are getting on the lifeboats. One nearly crashes down to the sea before anyone is ready, because of the weight of passengers.  
Staff take action, cutting of entry to the deck by shutting the doors. Gates are pulled across, much to the dismay of many third class and below workers, passengers and some staff. They filter up to the gates and rack on them to no avail.  
“Just stay there, and make sure your life jackets are on!”  
Several yells mix into one, and a little boy turns to him mother, asking her what they’re doing, and with true pain in her voice, she has to tell him;  
“We’re waiting. The first class must go into the lifeboats first.”  
So the social status dooms many lives once more.  
“Oi let us out! The water is coming!”  
“Yeah we’re trapped down here! There’s no room!”  
“We cannot! Stay where you are!”  
The lifeboats that are already filled slowly begin to be lowered down to the water’s edge.  
“Steady! Steady!”

Eventually, unable to bare this cruel act, Kaede pulls away from Iruma and hurtles towards one of the gates, beginning to plead for the poor.  
“Please sir! Won’t you let them at least on deck?”  
“We cannot, there is chaos up here and they need to stay in their lanes.”  
“Their lanes…what do you…?”  
“Their third class and under. Orders are to allow first class onto the lifeboats first. You should get going yourself.”  
“I refuse! Someone can take my place-! You must let them out at once.”  
The staff member squints at Kaede and then at the crowd bustling behind the gate.  
“Fine. Any women and children down there?”

The lady who told her children they were waiting is quickly pushed to the front of the crowd, and the staff member lets them through.  
“Thank you, thank you!”   
Kaede dismisses their pleas and escorts them to safety, on one of the lifeboats, mere seconds before it’s lowered.  
Her husband can only smile as they are saved and Kaede gets mere seconds before a gunshot echoes throughout the deck, and the man falls onto the people behind him. Dead.  
“He fucking shot the bastard-“  
Iruma can be heard a mile away, shock hitting her like a brick to the face.  
Kaede holds her hands over her mouth, tears forming as a scream echoes from the lifeboat as it’s lowered.  
The lady…she saw…and Kaede can feel her heart breaking.

“Anymore of you third class want to try and get through ! Anymore!”  
They shrink back in fear and below the water continues to rise.


	12. I loved and lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like just surviving before the ship has even sank, is harder than it looks.  
> What happened to Shuichi?  
> Where's Kiibo gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in the flashback, is 'She's always a woman' by Billy Joel.
> 
> If anyone's interested, I have various songs which I listen to for muse whilst writing each chapter, and the last two chapters have been written with 'Lies' by Marina and the Diamonds as my main focus song.

Chapter 12

The ship is beginning to sink extremely quickly, and any passengers able to reach the sides of the ships, apart from those on deck, chuck out anything that could float as the inevitable approaches.  
One end of the ship is already further below the water than the other.  
Distress signals and flares go up into the sky, symbolic and powerful, as the first few lifeboats hit the water, and passengers in them begin to row to safety, away from the Titanic.  
Back on deck, there’s sobs adding into the mixture of shouts of fear and distress. Wives kiss their husbands goodbye before they are loaded into the ships like human tuna fish, huddled together in an attempt to fit more people on each boat.

In the distance a familiar head can be seen, with noticeable spiked purple hair.  
Kiibo spots Kaito from his current place besides Rantaro, and he immediately attempts to get his attention, but he quickly realises that he’s preoccupied and not looking in his direction.  
“…”  
The light haired boy stops waving, as Kaito helps ….  
“Maki….”  
…”There ya go Harumaki! Safe journey I’ll see ya reaaaallll soon!”  
Onto the boat.  
“What? Idiot what do you mean-“

Staff members push him aside the moment Maki sits down and he’s lost in a crowd of pushing and shoving passengers.  
“No! No! Let me off- Kaito! Kaito come back here you-“  
But the male is nowhere to be seen.  
Only the pulsing crowd respond to her cries, with further squabbling over who gets to go next.  
“No…”  
She can feel tears pulling at her eyelids, pushing past and sliding down her cheeks without permission.  
“Weak…”  
*

Kiibo sees all this happen and he frantically pulls at Rantaro to try and get his attention but the green haired boy is arguing his way for Kaede and the others to get on the next lifeboat. He doesn’t have to argue for long because all of them are first class.  
Kaede and Iruma are led to the front of the crowd despite Kaede still wanting to help those around her.  
The gates are at bursting point with the amount of people pushing against it, desperate to get a chance at surviving this. A chance at life.

“Quickly get on you two.”  
Rantaro knows he and Kiibo cannot follow until men are allowed on the boats as well, first class or not, or rather…he will not take the place of a woman and their child/children, He knows Kiibo would feel the same.

Wait.

“Kiibo?”

The boy has wandered off in search of his friend, leaving Rantaro alone as the two girls are helped onto the boat.  
“Damn it-“  
The heir quickly elbows his way through the crowds the moment Kaede and Iruma are settled on the lifeboats, getting shoved and pushed with the momentum of it all.

“Rantaro wait-“  
Kaede can hardly sit still as the lifeboat begins to lower, and she stands upright, rocking the vessel mid-air.  
“Kaede!”  
Iruma frantically clutches at her hand and pulls her to sit down, unknowingly acting on her emotions and planting a calming kiss on her cheek and sharing an embrace that only lovers could convey, full of emotions.  
That’s when a gasp that echoes around them from the other passengers, and one pompous looking female, with a pure expression of disgust waves to one of the staff members.  
“Hold the boat! Hold the boat! Get these two off at once! They’re disgusting vermin! Doing such disgraceful acts in public in front of our children!”  
The woman rants and raves and the lifeboat swings to a dead halt, swinging in the process and then there’s the sound of a gun clicking.  
“People like you….deserve to drown! Taking the place of two innocent women! Get off get off at once!”  
Kaede can feel her breaking into pieces and she frantically shakes her head.  
“You don’t understand-!”  
The staff member holds the boat, stopping it from being lowered to the ground and then there’s the dread click of a gun.  
“N-no please no not again-“  
Kaede doesn’t understand how they can be held at gunpoint for feeling …for feeling love. It’s not fair. Who dictates what is normal? This is so unfair and now fear has crept into her bones again as she stares down the nozzle of the gun, held in shaking hands.  
It all happens too fast.  
The pompous woman heads towards them in a haste, grabbing Kaede by her sleeve, and Iruma instinctively pushes her away, rocking the boat and in panic and goodness knows what else, the staff member fires the gun…  
BANG!  
The boat swings again and as in slow motion, Iruma Miu, falls off the boat, down, down, down into the freezing cold ocean below.  
As she falls there’s nothing but a smile on her face, hands outstretched towards Kaede who frantically reaches for her, to no avail.  
She’s gone.  
Shot and killed for…for protecting her…NO! Shot and killed for falling in love! A love that should be accepted, should be rejoiced and celebrated not hidden and shamed.  
Heartbreak…  
“What…what did you-“  
The woman sinks down into her seat, clearly shocked. She just wanted the couple to get off the boat…her words were too hasty and…  
“Why did you shoot! Good heavens man speak up!”  
The staff member trembles in his boots, looking at the gun in his hand before pulling the trigger on himself and tumbling down off the side of the boat as well.  
Two lives lost…  
“No!”  
Screams pierce the air and Kaede rushes off the boat, jumping and only just managing to cling onto the side of the sinking ship, her skirts tangling and getting sprayed by water, but she doesn’t care. She can’t stay on that boat with those women. She…She…needs to …grieve…but damn it there’s no time. Tears fill her eyes and blur her vision. This is all so wrong. So, so wrong.

*  
She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes, and she can ruin your faith with her casual eyes…

“Kaede are you listening to me?”  
Iruma questions the other blonde with a slight frown knitting her brows together, and oh how her heart flutters at the sight. She’s so perfect even when she’s frowning…  
“Of course, um…you were saying something about greenie boy right?”  
“Greenie boy? Ahaha! I really have rubbed off on you haven’t I?”  
Iruma seems smug and slightly proud that she has managed to do this, to have such an impact on someone she places in a completely different league to her own. A smile graces her thin lips and Kaede can feel her stomach churning, like a hoard of butterflies roaming about…or so the saying goes. Like her very smile is trying to her Kaede.  
She can kill with a smile.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like that.”  
Iruma…her eyes show pure worry, wounding Kaede, making her panic. Had she hurt the inventor?  
“Because I was just thinking…about stuff.”  
She can wound with her eyes…  
About how she doesn’t deserve Kaede Akamatsu at all, a woman who sneers, jests and jokes with crude humour…but also invents and weaves a path set apart from other women of her class. What if her involvement pulls Kaede down a blackened road…?  
“Think a little less, here, I’ve written a song for you.”  
Another smile appears upon the inventors face.  
“I hate your silly songs…”  
Kaede shakes her head.  
“No you don’t”  
With her casual lies…

Kaede places her fingers to the piano once more, fingers gliding delicately over the keys, turning out another beautiful melody, completely written with someone else in mind. She had spent her evenings producing this for the one and only Iruma Miu.  
“And she only reveals…what she wants you to see, she hides like a child but she’s always a woman to me…”  
Kaede begins to sing and for once Iruma thinks about just how lucky she, how stepping on the ship was the best thing that’s ever happened to her.  
To know Kaede Akamatsu in such a short space of time…she is truly blessed.

*

“Iruma…”  
Kaede scrambles to the edge of the ship, kneeling to the floor, amongst the people tripping over themselves to get onto the ship.  
“She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you…”  
The words leave her lips…now a sad melody, a painful reminder, but there’s not an ounce of regret.  
“She’s always a woman, to me.”  
*

“Kiibo?! Kiibo where are you?”  
“Oi watch where you’re going!”  
In his haste to find his lover, Rantaro had bashed into many frantic souls along the way, glancing about for the lighter haired boy. Where could he have gone so suddenly?  
“Kiibo?”  
The guy has vanished in pursuit of his friend, and the water keeps flooding in bit by bit, taking the lower parts of the ship along with it. It’s quick, and it’s relentless, cold waves to swallow the ship whole.  
Rantaro hurries his pace, desperate to find his lover before it’s too late.  
Where could he be?  
*

Below deck, passengers who couldn’t get out in time await for the water to enclose them, eyes shut, breathe baited. Held in their chest ready to escape, as their literal last breath.  
Couples hold each other on their ratty beds, unable to get out or too frail to move, others rush through the water, desperately fighting the pressure of it all to get out! Silverware, books, parts of doors and wood…it all floats past in the water, soon to be discarded debris lost in the ocean. All happy times forgotten and only fear remaining.  
The Titanic would go down with hundreds of thousands worth of currency in materials/items/food etc…. in its way. It could not be saved.  
*

“Shuichi! Where are you?!”  
Kokichi, waist deep in cold ocean water, keeps wading through the lower isles of the ship, peering into each room he comes across in his determined search for his soulmate. He knew it the moment he laid eyes upon the other boy, that he was the one. His partner for life and there’s no way in hell he will leave him now! Damn social classes and the blatant disregard for human life even in a life or death situation. The ship is sinking and yet the staff kept Shuichi separated from him and the others all because of money.  
Disgusting. That’s the only word Kokichi can describe it as, as he continues searching for his shy boyfriend. He doesn’t want to fear the worst…that he’s trapped somewhere with water surging down his throat and filling his lungs…no he can’t think like that! He’s here somewhere…somehow…

“Shuichi!”

Kokichi can feel his voice growing hoarse from the amount of times he’s called his name.  
Above his head men walk about dressed in their best suits, refusing to put on their lifejackets, declaring they’re rather go down as men then dirty their outfits with a life jacket, trying to survive. There’s less a sense of urgency in the dining hall and stairs where the rich would stay.

“Shuichi”

At long last, Kokichi reaches a room where Shuichi is left trapped behind some debris, pushed against him from the raging water.  
Kokichi fights to walk through, his height a clear disadvantage against the pressure, but somehow he manages to reach his boyfriend and he pulls the heavy metalwork away from Shuichi, who falls into his arms. The latter is shaking, fear sketched into his very bones.

“Shuichi?”

The other boy swallows hard before pulling himself together, for their survival, and grabs Kokichi by the hand so he can get them out of here now that he’s free.  
“You came back for me?”  
“Of course I would you’re my beloved Saihara-chan.”  
“You weren’t lying…?”  
“After all that development you don’t trust me?”  
Shuichi shakes his head.  
“No I do…I just…have never had someone risk their life for me before…”  
Kokichi rolls his eyes before smirking and beginning to run with his partner through the water, and up the stairs as quickly as he can.  
“Yeah yeah you’re welcome Virgin-chan.”  
“K-Kokichi-“  
*

“Sir your lifejacket-“  
The captain shrugs off the white floatation device, ignoring his co assistant and stepping through the water beginning to rush across the main deck, and through to his captain’s quarters.  
He shuts the door behind and braces himself. For here he will stay, he will go down with the ship. He accepts the full blame.  
Outside there’s cries everywhere, as the water has almost all of the decks below submerged in water, with Kokichi and Shuichi only just making it out before the waves smashed into the room they were in.  
The hallways fill up each second, and those below slowly drown.  
Cold, undignified, sad…final.  
*

“C-come on!”  
Kokichi pushes Shuichi up on deck, nearly tripping over scattered personal belongings all over after he follows.  
“Where’s everyone? I left them here-“  
The purple haired male narrows his pretty purple eyes, and scans the scene as more boats are lowered to the ground.  
No sign of…no wait-!  
“Kaede?”  
Shuichi catches sight of the blonde before Kokichi and immediately rushes over, letting go of his lovers hand in the process.  
“Kaede?! Kaede what’s wrong! Why…why are you covered in blood-“  
Kokichi runs over and stands beside them both, still looking for their other friends but his heart is pounding.  
“She’s…”  
‘She’s…oh no’ 

Shuichi doesn’t need Kaede to finish for him to know what’s happened.  
“Kaede we have to get on a boat- Please Iruma wouldn’t want you to die here!”  
But the pianist continues to sob and Shuichi feels wholly responsible…he should have done something, but his stupid class kept him away!  
“Damn it-“  
Shuichi bangs his fist into the railings, not caring how much it hurt him. Things have just gone from bad to worse.  
How could this happen…to the unsinkable ship…?  
“Kaede…I’ll make sure you survive, I promise.”


	13. Faded hope and rising waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Shuichi desperately search for their parents, whilst Kokichi and Rantaro just want them to get on a lifeboat.  
> Kaede risks it all...and all hope of survival fades as the waters close in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for baring with me! I've had a lot of college work to focus on, but I found my muse again and wanted to write a quick update.  
> I hope you enjoy and please comment, I would love to hear your feedback! Please let me know your favourite scenes so far!  
> \- Wifefibers

Chapter 13

“Kaito! There you are! I- It’s good to see you safe, where’s Maki?”  
“Oh Harumaki? Ya she’s safe, on one of the boats-“  
“Do you wanna die?”  
Two heads turn faster than a bullet from a gun, and two sets of eyes settle on a dripping wet female with long dark hair sticking to her shivering form. Maki.  
“M-Maki?! Why’re ya here! I wanted you to be safe.”  
For once the purple haired male seems to have lost his cool and his worry is evident to see over his usual happy expression, hands grasping for the girl in front of him, and she merely pushes his hands away. 

“I said do you wanna die?”  
Kaito blinks several times before shaking his head, one hand straying to the back of his neck as awkwardness sets in.  
“No of course not.”  
“Then you’ll listen to me you …you idiot.”  
Kiibo can’t help a smile from pulling at his lips and he suddenly grabs both of them by the hands, energy flooding back into his system.  
They can survive.  
“Quickly you two must get on a boat and I’ll follow after I find my father and …and boyfriend.”  
Kaito quirks a brow, taking the initiative from Kiibo to lead Maki back to the lifeboats, which are beginning to let first class men on-board as well. There’s still frantic pushing and shoving as the water trickles out onto the top decks, sinking faster. But despite all this, the band continues to play, and there’s a last effort from everyone to pull together, more people squeezing into the boats than should be taken.  
*

Boats rock unsteadily side to side as they get lowered one after the other, and passengers begin to row back to shore. No boats are far away though, each can see the sinking ship clearly.  
“What can we do?”  
“We’re throwing everything heavy from the top deck overboard, and anything that can float.”  
“Great idea! Even if just one person uses them to stay afloat.”  
“Indeed, because blow me if there’s enough lifeboats for the third class and workers.”  
A new plan put into action by remaining loyal staff who set about rushing around the deck, careful not to slip on the ice and water, with the aim to discard anything and everything they can.  
Heavy things must go and anything that can float must follow suit.

Korekiyo grabs loose chairs and throws them overboard one after the other to buy them more time, whilst Angie and Hoshi attempt to break down some doors which can be thrown overboard for floatation.  
All this is carried out amongst the mass panic, as more passengers jump into the freezing cold waters, attempting to climb onto already packed lifeboats, or attempting to balance on floating debris. Most don’t make it.  
Bodies begin to rise and break the perfect dark blue surface, only to sink down all over again, to become lost treasures of the ocean, of the SS Titanic.  
*

“Room for two more?”  
Kaito motions towards himself and Maki, who he’s thrown his beloved purple jacket around to keep her warm.  
The staff member at the railings, holding the hoards back from the lifeboats, looks them over before shaking his head.  
“Boats full.”  
“Oh I guess we’ll-“  
“Let us on the boat. You’re lying.”  
Maki steps forwards, drawing a knife from the inside of a holder on her leg. It was completely hidden under her dress.  
The staff member turns pale at the sight of it, fearing it more than their situation and so he gulps and steps to the side, allowing the two to board the boat.  
“There was room. Pigs. They don’t care who drowns.”  
Unfortunately the boats are cramped, and the two lovers just got lucky.  
“Kiibo hurry back man! We’ve saved a seat for ya!”  
“You’ll be long gone what do you mean?”  
Kiibo calls down to the two on the boat, hands clutching the railings tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He’s afraid. He’s been hiding it. But he’s glad his friends are safe.  
“Oh this one isn’t going anywhere.”  
The other passengers begin to mutter behind Maki after she says this and so the feisty female turns around, brandishing the knife in her hand.  
“Have a problem with that?”  
The other first class passengers quickly back off and fall silent, leaving Maki to turn back to the front, facing the ship, where she has a stare down with the staff member she previously threatened, until he gives up and moves his hand from the rope that would send them down to the water.  
“Alright Kiibo?”  
Her tones changes, there’s concern, but there’s encouragement and Kiibo mentally slaps himself.  
‘You fool…you’re wasting time! Go go go!’  
So he does.  
Kiibo runs, sprinting as fast as he can towards the doors to the first class floor, to look for his father, only to be greeted with water spilling out towards them. It splashes at him, like a cat hissing at a stranger. Rapid and messy.  
“No…”  
Have they already run out of time?  
Where’s his father? He’s not here? 

“Kiibo.”  
“Father-“  
“There you are.”  
Familiar green hair….like forest vines….kind eyes calling him home…Rantaro.  
“Rantaro! Have- Have you seen my father?”  
“No I haven’t I’m sorry-“  
The taller boy barely finished his sentence before a loud sob echoes forces its way through his lips, so loud his chest vibrates and Kiibo finds himself on his knees.  
“No…no he can’t be-“  
“Kiibo-“  
“The water.”  
“Kiibo listen to me we have to go.”  
Firm hands grip onto bony shoulders, past the expensive suit material, digging in deep.  
Rantaro begins to tug his boyfriend towards the railings, feeling him resisting, fighting and screaming. His heart aches for him, for the family member he just lost, but he can’t leave Kiibo here.  
He loves him.  
They’re going to survive.  
“Kiibo!”  
Rantaro spots another male with spiked purple haired, dampened over time, waving frantically to them from a lifeboat.  
He scans the boat briefly, sighing in relief upon seeing that there’s room onboard for them both, and he quickly pushes Kiibo onto the boat with help from Kaito.  
The boy is still resisting, tears flowing down his cheeks like a never ending river….and it’s not until he’s in the embrace of his friends that he stops thrashing about.  
“It’s pointless.”  
….  
“He’s dead.”

The reality is like a poisoned arrow to the heart, and Kiibo prays for a swift death.

But he has family…his friends…they won’t let him die. For the professor. For anyone fighting for survival.

*  
“Shuichi let’s get on this boat!”  
“Right, I just…I need to see if my mother got on-board.”  
“Shuichi are you crazy, she could be anywhere!”  
“Please just take Kaede and get on-board. I…I can’t anyway.”  
“What because you’re third class? Shuichi who gives a crap about that right now?”  
“I don’t but they do!”  
“Staff members?”  
“Yes. Kokichi please just do this for me.”  
“….No, I’m staying with you.”  
“Kokichi.”

The octopus haired male immediately puts a finger to his partner’s lips and then turns around, arms wide and triumphant.  
“Better get searching, I don’t feel like taking a dip right now.”  
“Of course we’ll be quick. Come on Kaede I’ll protect you.”

Shuichi grabs a hold of his friend’s hand, and then his lovers, before beginning the searching for his mother.  
Third class wouldn’t be allowed on until every other class has boarded…So there’s still crowds of people bustling about, doing everything in their power to get on those boats.  
No sign of his mother though.  
All hope of finding her fades and after ten minutes of running round the deck Kokichi has to stop his boyfriend, a hand flying to his shoulder.  
“Shuichi she’s not here.”  
“She has to be.”  
“Let’s go. The water is nearly to the railings and Kaede here, hasn’t said a word since. I think she might be dead.”  
“Kokichi she’s holding my hand and standing upright.”  
“Corpse shock.”  
“….”  
“Alright, sorry. Just come on we have to go.”  
Shuichi exhales slowly and he fights back the tears threatening to push past his golden depths and onto his pale skin.  
“Alright.”  
Kokichi didn’t need to hear that response twice, immediately pulling the two behind him towards a lifeboat. There’s only one left on this side of the ship…and that’s the one Kiibo is in.  
It looks cramped and is just about ready to finally be lowered to the sea level.  
“We have to make this boat there’s no time!”  
Water continues to flood out over the deck, leaving no time for anyone to run across anymore. There’s one lifeboat left on the right side of the ship and three on the left.  
There’s still so many passengers without a lifeboat and the last ones are filling up as the water crashed and over flows.  
It won’t be long till the ship …splits.

“We can’t there’s no ro-“  
Shuichi finds himself being pushed over the gap from the ship, and right into the lifeboat, landing on the floor and right by Kiibo who looks like he’s seen a ghost.  
“Shuichi you’re okay-“  
“Yeah and you-“  
“Hold up, leader coming through-“  
Kokichi arrogantly begins to make his way through the few remaining people on the right side of the ship, through to the lifeboat.  
He puts one foot on the boat and it sways dangerously and the guy freezes.  
“Kokichi? Come on there’s actually room- and let Kaede on-“  
Kaede is stood monotone, behind the smaller boy, eyes cast on the floor and it’s at this point that Rantaro stands up and reaches for Kokichi.  
“Kokichi aren’t you our leader?”

“….”  
“Kokichi even leaders get scared.”  
Shuichi can hardly breathe, if he could just get to his lover…but if he stands it could upset the balance of the boat.  
“They don’t.”  
Rantaro chuckles softly, now grabbing a firm hold of the others wrist.  
“They do. Come on.”  
He tugs the other boy and he robotically steps into the boat as it rocks to and fro.  
“There we go.”  
“I hate this.”  
Rantaro turns to stone as he hears that voice resonate from behind him. Tsumugi.  
“….”  
“I hate that we all die whilst you live. We’ve given our lives to this service…and none of you give a damn!”  
Rantaro turns around, watching as the female places her hand on the rope that’s holding the lifeboat steady.  
“What about us? Saving your rich asses for a penny? For nothing?”  
“You can’t compare us to every person in our class.”  
“Can’t I? Say…I’m so sick of empty words.”  
Everyone in the lifeboat is silent, heartbeats hammering…what. Will happen to them?  
“I’m done with it. I’m going to survive. Not you. Get out.”  
“You’re not serious! We have every ri-“

“Get. Out.”  
Tsumugi points to Kokichi, Shuichi and Rantaro.  
“Out! Last in last out!”  
Kaede backs up, knowing that the blue haired female hasn’t seen her. Silently…backwards she goes…  
Rantaro wastes no time in getting out of the boat. If Tsumugi cuts the rope they’ll crash to the sea and the boat could split…They’d risk drowning.  
“No Rantaro what are you doing!”  
Kokichi follows his friend with rage burning in his soul, boiling his blood.  
“Kokichi don’t”  
“Shut up.”  
The leader jumps back to the deck, leaving the boat swinging behind.  
“And you.”  
Tsumugi points at Shuichi, glasses shining in the moonlight, giving her a demonic look.  
Shadows cast over the ship, as the lighting flickers and power sources finally come to a complete end.  
“…”  
Shuichi knows what she would do if he didn’t get out…so he complies, getting out of the lifeboat and back onto the deck despite Kokichi protesting.  
Ironic.

The moment Shuichi steps onto the deck is when….

Kaede, who had backed off, returns, running full pelt at Tsumugi. She tackles the other woman, pushing her into the railing, which breaks with the force and is mere seconds away from sending the two of them into the ocean below.  
*

“Kaede! Kaede! Don’t move-“  
“Are you crazy bitch-“  
Kokichi can hardly believe what he saw the girl do, but there she is before them, barely balancing on broken railing, moments away from almost certain death.  
The waves call to them…  
Tsumugi is silent besides her, but a happy, almost sadistic smile is now on her lips.  
“I know what I want.”  
Kaede manages to look towards them, feeling another crack in the railing around her.  
“I want to be with her again.”  
“You don’t know what you’re saying, just stay still-“  
Rantaro ignores her words, but he feels them sinking into him like concrete.  
Iruma, she wants to be with her.  
“Too bad she wouldn’t want that.”  
“Huh?”  
The railing jerks and gives way, falling down into the deep dark waves below…but only one person falls.  
…  
..  
.

“What did you-“  
Kaede sits upright, water sinking into her clothes and making her hair heavier than before.  
She turns and sees Tsumugi lying next to her, bleeding from the force of being thrown onto the deck.  
“I didn’t…”  
She can hardly speak.  
Shock sets in.  
But where…  
Are the others…?  
The rope had snapped from the force of the railings hitting the crank, and the lifeboat had been sent crashing to the sea.  
Tsumugi did what she threatened after all…but now she’s stranded herself as well.  
“Where?!-“  
Kaede stumbles to her feet, looking over the side of the now rail-less ship, but all she can see are churning waves, gloomy shadows…and a crystal pendant caught on the ledge of a window several feet below…


	14. A Sinking feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is really sinking fast now!  
> What happened to those onboard the lifeboats? To those onboard the ship?   
> Who will survive this chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with college assigments and life in general, but I finally found time to write a quick chapter to set the final stages of the fic in motion!  
> Sorry it's so short it's 1am and I wanted to get something out to fill the gap and finally get some more action going.  
> Comments and thoughts appreciated!
> 
> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> -Wifefibers

Chapter 14

 

“Rantaro!”

Kaede finds her hands grasping forwards for something caught on the sides of the railings, fingers clutching desperately around the item like it’s her life force.

“No! Please!”

She quickly pulls it towards herself and makes an effort to stand up again, feeling her knees wobble violently beneath her, but sudden rage spreads throughout her body and she lunges towards Tsumugi.  
The girl doesn’t even resist for a second, shock still rocking her to her core, guess she really wasn’t prepared for the consequences of her actions at all.

“You-“  
But this time, instead of Rantaro holding her back, it’s Kiibo, tears spilling down onto his cheeks as he restrains a furious Kaede with all his might.  
He had jumped from the lifeboat as it had fallen and had only just managed to grab onto the broken rope to bring himself up again. He could have easily missed and ended up in the water, but for some reason, a stroke of luck he had managed to catch the rope.  
But he saw Rantaro fall and all he could do was cling to the rope and hope he had enough strength to get back on board. 

He managed…only just.

“Please…he wouldn’t want this.”

“SHE PUSHED HIM!”

Kiibo flinches at the raised tone of voice, but he just repeats ‘please’ over and over until finally the blonde relaxes and drops down to her knees, clothes soaking up melted water of the ice and the rising levels. They don’t have much time left, it’s do or don’t, and yet she can’t bring herself to move. Sobs echo throughout her thin form and her limbs feel like lead. Pure, cold lead, rage having ebbed away to leave a foaming, sad mess behind. She is heartbroken, having lost the two closest people she’s ever had. The two people who befriended the lonely daughter of a great musician. 

 

“Where’s Shuichi?! The others-“

“Shuichi?”

Kiibo pulls his neck back so quick it makes a clicking noise, as he desperately looks around for his best friend, but there’s no sign of him nearby.

Kiibo releases Kaede from his grip and turns his gaze to Tsumugi who has finally scrambled to her feet and has herself hurrying to get on the very lifeboat she just threatened, only to be met with a blank space.

“He’s not here….”  
*

 

The boat fell?

Tsumugi peers over the side to the dark waters below, only just being able to make out a lifeboat bobbing on the waves, newly turned back the right way, with soaking wet passengers on board.

Kaito, Maki, and Kokichi were swept overboard with the force of hitting the water, had pushed the boat back over and managed to get back into it successfully.  
Kokichi was in a panic, trying to row the lifeboat back to the ship so he can try and scale the damn thing in order to get to Shuichi, but Kaito ends up punching sense into him, and the smaller boy falls silent.  
Who is he kidding, he can’t save Shuichi now. He’s on the damn ocean in a tiny lifeboat. Why should he survive over his beloved?

Tsumugi grips her hands into fists, and looks back at the flooding ship, knowing there’s barely any lifeboats left.

“Down with the ship? I don’t think so.”

One step was all it took, and Kaede didn’t feel any sorrow for the women who had just taken a chance on the ice waters. She can barely see through her tears even as Kiibo tries to get her to her feet again.

“We…we have to hurry.”

*

Three final lifeboats fill up, the time ticks by faster than anyone realises, and the ship sinks even further, beginning to tip upwards, threatening to split down the middle.  
Shaking rips throughout the ship and nearly sends the pair to the floor again, but the recover and continue towards the nearest lifeboat.  
Kiibo manages to get Kaede onto the lifeboat and it is lowered onto the ocean.  
Safe.

Now he just has to find Shuichi.  
He has to, he can’t let himself break down now, he can’t think of Rantaro…he can’t it’ll kill him.

“I’m coming Shuichi!”

Kaede had no fight left in her to stop Kiibo from leaving, so the boy hurries about the deck, crossing it and looking for his best friend with urgency, his body posture showing how stressed he is though.

*

Meanwhile, Shuichi was still on board but had rushed to the other side of the deck, hidden by the main parts of entrances to the lower levels, desperately looking for his friends.  
During the Kaede-Tsumugi attack he had gotten himself thrown forwards and he ended up sliding as the ship tipped upwards little by little, his destination becoming the other side of the ship.   
In his panic he was searching the water on the side he got up from, having assumed he didn’t go far.  
But of course, this is not the case.

“Kokichi? Kiibo! Kaito! Kaede! Anyone?”

The ship continues to tip, and by now it is diagonal and up in the air, causing everything and everyone left on board to fall down towards the other end.

“Wait-“

Shuichi is sure he got a glance of Kiibo from the distance, and it takes everything in him to run towards the other boy, against the natural tipping force.

“Kiibo!”

“Shuichi?”

The two get closer and closer, and then….

There’s a huge SNAPPING noise and quicker than anyone left on board can react, the Titanic finally sinks down beneath the waves.

Shuichi grabs onto the top railings and uses his other hand to grab onto Kiibo, bracing for impact as the water sweeps over their head and pulls them down with the ship towards the deep dark oceans below.

Back on the lifeboats there’s loud screams of horror and terrified yelling from those pulled down with the ship.  
The waves created by the sinking vessel push the lifeboats further out to sea and even slams others over on themselves, passengers violently thrashing in the water as they scramble for anything they can float on.

If not they’ll freeze or drown…

Kokichi feels his heart stop as he sees the ship going down in a matter of seconds, and before he realises what he’s doing he’s jumped out of the boat and in swimming through merciless, unforgiving, deathly cold waters, towards the sinking wreck.

“Kokichi you idiot get back here-! Kokichi-“

“You’ll die.”

“Harumaki what do we do?!”

“We wait.”

Kaito bites his lip, watching in frustration and worry as the smaller boy powers on towards the ship.  
Luckily for him, they didn’t get pushed too far out and he begins pushing through debris in a desperate attempt to find his beloved.

“S-Shuichi! Shuichi!!!”  
*

 

*


End file.
